5: Friends Forever
by HazaChillzOut
Summary: RATED MATURE FOR VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND MILD SEXUAL THEMES.Harry 'Foxy' Stenson and his friends spend their weekly visit to the abandoned pizzeria, Harry decides to open up a new part of the pizzeria and explores it. He finds much more than he bargained for. Now, ten years later, he wins the lotery and is well on his way to bringing the animatronics back to their former glory days.
1. DickTrap and his crew

I'm walking into school in my non uniform, it was that day of the year everyone loved, the last day before our 8 week summer holiday. Exams had gone by the previous week, and sports day yesterday was a blast. Of course DickTrap coming first in all of them. I sigh at the thought and put in my earphones. I put my favourite playlist on, which everyone accused me for. I didn't care, I listen to heavy metal if I want. But there is always the last song in the play list I love. I put it into shuffle and it comes along first.

See You Again, by Whiz Khalifa. I loved the introduction piano tune and always sang along quietly to myself.

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)  
When I see you again

First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
And the love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

When I see you again  
When I see you again

...

I get to the gates of my school, I was listening to Beauty of Annihalation as I came in. I take my earphones out and stuff them into the pocket of my deep blue jeans. I ruffle my strangely dark red hair and sigh. I smile at the thought of spending my summer with my four best friends.

I keep walking along the path into the main school area. I'm suddenly stopped by Justin and his goons. Justin was wearing a ripped sickly yellow green shirt with ripped jeans and spiked up hair. His creepy smile not helping.

JUSTIN: "Where you going you stupid cosplayer?"

"I'm not in the mood today DickTrap."

DickTrap was the name we gave to Justin Springtrap. He was the bully in our school, his right hand man Kane Shadow was always there to help him out when he needed it. He had a group of goons who followed him everywhere he went. Supporting him. Justin didn't really lead this part of the group. Instead he left that to Alex 'Puppet' Mahri. My friends and I called him Puppet because he was pretty much controlled by DickTrap and Shadow. But they always gave him some freedom to control others, that's what he does to Brett Bonn, Christel Chico and Frank Fred. Those three always concerned me, I know that they can be an outright bunch of dicks, but I have to say that Brett doesn't seem to despise me a lot. Christel was his girlfriend. She was always bossing everyone around saying she knows best. Frank was strange, he never participated into the group's 'activities', I guess I could say. And always seems to be trying to overcome Alex. Which is sometimes a bad move on his part. These three struck me as the mostly likely to hate Justin and Kane. But they follow them nontheless.

Justin just stared at me with hate in his eyes. He was significantly taller than me, which was the annoying thing. I also seemed a lot smaller in muscle too. I was skinny as a stick.

CHRISTEL: "DickTrap huh? That's cute."

"Shut up Chris."

BRETT: "What did you say to her twerp!"

Brett looks me right in the eye. I put on a kind of 'come at me' posture. He sees this and grins. He was A LOT larger than me in muscle size, he was very intimidating in his looks. It didn't help for that fact he was taller than me too.

I ignore Justin and push past him. He grabs my hair angrily and pulls me back over to him, making me face him.

"You don't just ignore me Harry. I know you do it just to get past me, but, seeing it's the last day of school, I could get a little more, physical."

Justin pulls his fist back to punch me in the face, then I hear a voice behind me.

WILL: "Let him go DickTrap."

He lowers me and let's go of my hair, he looks over to my four friends.

JUSTIN:"What you going to do about it Will?"

Will 'Bonnie' Spain was my, more quiet, friend. He would always come in and not talk as much to us as much as we do to eachother, but he was a good friend nonetheless. He was significantly taller than anyone in the group, including Justin.

TOM: "Justin, we know it's the last day too, don't think we wouldn't to do anything to retaliate."

JUSTIN: "So what Tom? Your stupid friend always thinks he can get away from me, just so that he can see you, and maybe even get a little sympathy."

Tom 'Freddy' HP is the leader of our group. We don't essentially go by his rules like the group doss for DickTrap, but he always makes the right decisions.

GIORGIO: "Sympathy for what? Being harassed by a wimp like you?"

JUSTIN: "You really can talk can't you Giorgio?"

Giorgio 'Chica' Caldesi was the hyper one in our group. He was always there to help others and make them laugh in the process, he's that kind of friend who will always help you up when you fall down. After he's stopped laughing.

HAYDN: "I think our friend here, can talk DickTrap. You are just too damn delusional to hear him. Or are you just deaf?"

JUSTN: "Shut up and let me finish my work Haydn."

Haydn 'Goldie' Muller is the average joe, he is funny, quiet and leadership material all mixed into one. The banter between Giorgio and Haydn is over the top. Constantly pissing about with each other, the pair are practically inseparable.

I quickly turn around and push Justin into Kane, they both fall over and I run over to my group, they run with me as they know DickTrap would want revenge.

JUSTIN: "For gods sake Kane! How did you let him do this to me?"

KANE: "It's not my fault Justin!"

We laugh as we hear the pair arguing with each other as always. We slow down to a walking pace as we go through the main area of the school, we called it the street, and is the main place for everyone to walk through to get to their next classes. This is the way we take to get to the field which is just to the left of the exit.

For non uniform day we always wore the same thing. I wore a ripped red shirt with a grey one underneath that, I would push my hair towards the middle of my skull and make a small mohawk, I wore deep blue jeans and had silver shoes on, that's almost looked metal. I would always use my skull and crossbones belt when I needed it.

Tom wore a large brown hoody, red trousers, and a pair of sneakers. He always had a silly top hat when he felt like wearing it. Tom had a deep brown shade of hair, which he always smartly pushed to one side.

Will had a purple shirt on, with similar blue jeans to mine, his red bass guitar was laced over his back. It was awesomeley custom made with his nickname Bonnie engraved across the frame. Wills hair was short and brown, so he really didn't have much of a style.

Giorgio wore a yellow hoody with tan trousers. He never really had a signature item with him but his dad was a famous Italian chef and he new all about loads of different foods. Giorgio had a yellowed ginger colour hair which was slightly longer than Will's.

Haydn wore similar style to Giorgio, except his hoodie was shinier, almost golden like. That's the reason we always called him Goldie. Haydn had short blonde hair which was spiked up a little.

We get onto the field and see our friends Georgia and Clara. Georgia was slightly short and stocky, whilst Clara was, like me, skinny as a stick. I wave at Georgia and she waves back to us.

We makes it way over there, Giorgio giving Haydn a piggy back ride. We then proceeded to our short morning small talk before tutor.

To tell you a little more about myself, I'm the more, romantic guy. I guess I could say. Although I never express this as I feel as if Haydn would be a little, jokey. I don't blame him, he's only joking after all.

But, when the day ended, and we went to the abandoned pizzeria which we would always do, things got a bit, strange.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, Haza here with an introduce chapter for a story that I'm not so sure about making my next series. Tell me what you all think and I'll upload the next chapter ASAP if the reviews are positive.**


	2. New discoveries

End of the school day, and my friends and I are making our way to the abandoned pizzeria. It was a couple miles away and we needed to make our way through the forest. But I couldn't get the feeling out of my head, that we've been followed.

About a mile into the deep forest my worry was growing and I decide to ask the others.

The crunch of the dried, dead leaves under my feet was all I was listening to. Not the conversation of my four friends in front of me. I was stuck on a sort of France, still walking. I know other people get it at times, when I'm doing something, then think of something else but carry on with my first task. I happen to do it when I am reading as well. I wonder if the others get it too, but what's bothering me so much?

"Hey Tom." Tom, being the one who cares for me the most, is always there to help me, so I beleive asking him will be the best choice.

Tom turns around and looks at me, he holds up a little and waits for me to catch up. I walk with him for a bit and sigh as I see the others having another joke between themselves.

TOM: "What's got you down Foxy?"

We occasionally call each other by our nicknames, we seem to deviate a lot between them and our real names.

"I just have a feeling like, somebody's following us. Possibly Justin."

Tom looks up, and around. He seems more distracted now.

TOM: "I wouldn't worry about it Harry, just keep walking, come join in with us."

Tom runs ahead and I come with him.

WILL: "Hey guys, how about a race to that big tree over there, the path is pretty clear."

I look up at Will, who looks down to me and sees my overconfidence brewing again.

TOM: "You guys know I'm not a runner."

"Don't worry Freddy boy, I'll run for you."

Tom chuckles, and Will and I stop. We line up and Giorgio gets us ready to run.

GIORGIO: "Alright, three, two, one, BANANAS!"

Will, expectedly, runs on the false word, then realising his mistake, he turns and around and scowls at Giorgio, and then gives him the middle finger, Giorgio by this time is laughing hysterically and we joined in. Will directs his raised finger to all of us, then turns around and carries on running. I sprint after him and just before he gets to the tree I pass him.

I tag the tree panting, Will gets to it a moment afterwards.

"Beat ya."

WILL: "Whatever."

Will sighs and we wait for the others to catch up with us, who had jogged to get to us quicker.

TOM: "You really need to join the running team Foxy."

"It's my stamina Tom, I'm not going to be able to run like that again for a good half hour."

I chuckle. Tom just carries on, and we follow him.

TOM: "Only a couple more minutes guys. Then we'll be there."

FIVE MINUES LATER...

"There it is." I point towards the building at the edge of the forest, it was almost like a cabin in the woods, which made it more scary. The others pick up the pace and I run to catch up with them, we get to the front doors and Will gets the key from under the mat. We found it the first time we found this place. Will unlocks the door, and we enter the empty pizzeria. It had absolutely nothing inside of it, apart from a table and a couple of chairs that we always sat on.

I go over to the chair and pull it out. Then something catches my eye, I look over to the two concrete walls that stood on either side of the much more normal looking wall, but I saw something for a moment, like a glint of light.

Tom notices my distracted way.

TOM: "What are you looking at Harry?"

"I have a feeling there is something behind these walls." I point towards one of them.

TOM: "They have been there ever since we first came here Harry, I don't think there will be anything of importance back there."

I ignore Tom and go over to the stage where the sledgehammer which we took with us to smash plates with was. I go over to the wall and hit it where I saw the glint, it cracks. I hit it again harder this time. The entire wall gives way and crumbles away, revealing a large hole.

I look back to the other who were in shock. I put on my told you so face and turn around to stare into the darkness. I grab my phone and the sledgehammer, I turn on my phone flashlight and scan the area. This part was even more broken down than the other part of the pizzeria in which we stayed. I keep going till the others lose sight of me.

HAYDN: "Be careful!"

"I will!"

I carry on until I come to a dead end. What? No, this can't be it, there has to be a reason why they blocked this off.

I scan around on the walls more carefully, my foot crunches on something on the ground. I lift my foot and unscrew the piece of paper, it looked like a poster of, a red fox. Hmm. Below it in text it said, 'Foxy the Pirate Fox!'

This thing, whatever it is, has my nickname as its name. Wow, that's awesome. I look around for more of the pieces of paper. The walls had been completely stripped, and they were bare. Looks like they didn't want any trace of these posters. I drag my fingers across the walls, and feel a sudden indentation. I press against it, and end up pushing open a very well concealed door. I enter the room slowly and flash my light around the room, I start to creep forward and scan the room, it was very large and very empty. I continue to scan it, but don't realise until it's too late that someone just closed the door on me. I whip around and run to the door, I feel around for a door handle, but find none.

"Guys! I know that's you! Stop dicking around and let me out!"

JUSTIN:"I'm not letting you out."

I immediately recognise it to be Justin.

"Justin you asshole!"

I hear a slight chuckle from the other side, I sigh and flash my light back into the dark room.

I nearly jump out of my skin as I see a dark figure at the other side of the room. My flashlight flickers. I check the charge on my phone.

Dammit 8%

I look back up and see that this figure is gone.

I quickly scan the room, searching for the figure in the dark. I see nothing and start to panic.

I run back over to the door and slam on it.

"Justin let me out! There is something here with me!"

JUSTIN: "Aaww what a joker!"

"DAMMIT JUSTIN IM NOT KIDDING THERE IS SOMEONE HERE!"

I feel something hit me against the back of my neck, I fall over and hit the floor. As I black out I see a pair of silver flat feet, with three toes on each foot.


	3. All those years ago

My head is spinning as I open my eyes. I felt very dizzy and try to sit up. I couldn't keep track of what was around me, I start feeling around with my hands. I find a wall, and sit up against it to let my vision come back to me. As the spinning stops, I look around. I see nothing but darkness again. I am startled when my phone is slid across the floor from the darkness, it stops next to me. I look up to see if I could ifnd whoever had lsid it across the floor. I am assuming it was Justin. I grab it quickly and turn on the flashlight. I wave it aorund frantically and stand up, holding my gorund against anything that would want to hurt me.

"Where are you!? Show yourself!"

?: "Should I go see him?"

I am shocked that someone actually talked back, but whatever he was, it seemed like it had friends.

I hear footsteps coming towards me, I shine the light in the direction of the sound.

I see a large brown, thing, in front of me. I freeze staring at whatever it was. It stopped walking towards me seeing my fear.

BEAR: "I'm not here to hurt you. We just want to ask you a couple of questions."

It's extremely sharp teeth and claws made it hard to concentrate on what he was saying, I stand up and could feel myself hyperventilating.

He realises his mistake and clicks a switch on the back of his head, his body starts filling up the holes, like puzzle pieces, his teeth retracted back into his mask and normal teeth came out, his eyes turned more human. His wrists opened up and his hands twisted around into his wrists, he suits panels close up and he contracts and relaxes his hands, he seemed much more presentable now.

BEAR: "Sorry about that, I porbably scared you a lot."

I just stare at him, he sighs and walk over to me, sticking out his hand for me to grab. I do so slowly and cautiously. I grasp it and he lifts m to my feet. He releases my hand and tips the top hat on his head.

BEAR: "My name is Freddy Fazbear. And you are."

"Harry, but my friends call me Foxy."

I see Freddy's ears twitch at the word.

FREDDY: "Interesting, do you know about my friend Foxy?"

I remember the poster form outside.

"No I don't, but I saw a screwed up poster outside with a red fox looking thing on the front of it with the name Foxy the Pirate, or something like that."

FREDDY: "You should be glad you didn't know what happened all those years ago."

"Tell me more."

I tilt my head slightly in interest of Freddy. I grab my phone and turn on the flashlight as he moves into the darkness. I follow him as he walks into a doorway, that I strangely never saw. Possibly another hidden door.

FREDDY: "Hey guys, change out of your nightmare forms."

I catch up with Freddy and flash the light around, I see a group of what Freddy must be. A chicken, a rabbit, a pair of foxes, on white the other red, the one I saw from the poster. And one more, a, golden like, version of Freddy. Their forms switch around and they seem much more appealing.

Freddy goes to the side and turns a light on, it flickers for a moment and shines brightly. I turn off the phone's light and put it back into my pocket.

WHITE FOX: "Who's this?"

FOXY: "The kid I knocked out. (Foxy looks up to me.) Sorry about that kid. I didn't need anyone that could be a threat to us."

"What do you mean threat? You guys looked terrifying!"

GOLD FREDDY:"That's the point in the suits, to scare people away from us. These are ours normal forms though."

I look over to the skinny chicken.

"What are you guys?"

CHICKEN: "We're animatronics, well, we're more than what we appear to be."

"Walking talking robots? How the hell did this happen?"

FOXY: "Many years ago, back in the late 70's those four were children, they were lured into a backroom in one of the original restaurants. They were killed then, their bodies possessed what they are now."

I stand in shock. They had serious expressions on their faces.

"But what about you Foxy?"

He sighs.

FOXY: "I became, this, a long time after all of this happened."

JUSTIN: "Where are you! Cmon Haz! I just wanna talk to on Foxy!"

I sigh in irritation.

FOXY: "Who's that?"

"The school bully, he followed me and my friends here."

FOXY: "Bully huh? (Foxy chuckles) I have a good one for the bully. Freddy, hit the lights. Everyone change forms."

Freddy switches the light and I hear the quiet mechanical clanks of their costumes changing.

I listen closely to the steps of Justin, he new I was aprons here. I tun on my phone and go on an app, he sees the light and tries to sneak up on me, although I could see his silhouette out of the corner of my eye. As he enters the room, one of the animatronics closes the door loudly. Freddy quickly switches the light on and the animatronics just stand there, dead still.

Justin had shielded his eyes, and the animatronics snuck up behind him. As he rubbed his eyes and pened them again, he only saw me. He started walking up to me threateningly. I look up and consider his presence as calmly I could, just to piss him off.

"Oh, hello there Justin. Enjoying your time here so far?"

"What do you mean, why would I want to stay in a stupid hangout place for you and your idiot friends."

"Oh I dunno. Oh hey look something's behind you!"

He groans and turns around, obviously expecting my friends to be there.

JUSTIN: "What do you idiots wa-"

He pauses as he sees the animatronics. His legs started to wobble slightly. The animatronics then scream, their voices distorted and glitchy as hell. It scared me a tad too, Justin screams and cowers into me, falling over on top of me.

JUSTN: "HOLY SHIT! HARRY GET US OUT OF HERE!"

I don't move, the animatronics creep closer, Justin takes his chance and runs around the animatronics quickly. Screaming like a girl as he runs out of the room. I laugh, and the animatronics join me. They begin to change back to their normal forms and turn around. They sit down in a circle around me.

"You five really are very fascinating."

RABBIT: "Yeah, heh, if only dealing with SpringTrap was as easy as that bully. What's his name anyways?"

I look at the animatronics for a moment, confused.

"His name is, Justin Springtrap."

FREDDY: "Really? No surprises there, Spring was a total douche. He, well he killed our friends."

The white fox's head lowers down and her ears lower slightly. Foxy puts his arm around her reassuringly.

FOXY: "It's okay Foxanne, they are in peace."

"What happened?"

Foxy looks up at me.

FOXY: "Would you like me to start from the beginning?"

"Yes, go on."

FOXY: "It all started in 1974. The first violent act against a child was executed by a man named Tristan. Also know as, the 'Purple Guy'. He killed the kid, and the child's soul possessed the animatronic that came to be known as the Puppet, he started out as angry, wanting revenge. But it started to subside. Until some of the worst turn of events that could have ever happened. Just, happened."

* * *

 **I am putting this story on hold for now, as I'd rather finish my last story before continuing with this one. For, private reasons. ;)**


	4. Foxy's past

FOXY: "So. That's my story. How I became Foxy, and made the greatest friends, someone could ever want. And helping them out to be, better, happier. Free. Just gives me a sense of purpose. And now, my adventures come to an end. I have reached the present now. I hope this has taught you a lesson Harry. Never give up on true friends. As they will be there for you, whenever you need it. And when you find love, which I'm sure you will, keep her close. And never, ever let her down."

Foxanne looks at Foxy and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiles. I think about how his story played out. All this hate, I never thought stuff like this existed. But clearly it is very true. But seeing it has a, moderately happy ending. I feel like these guys finally need some sun.

"So, how did you guys, end up here?"

FOXY: "After the fight between SpringTrap and I, we found out that someone had recorded the entire thing. They sent it to a news station and it went global the fact I, and my friends were still around after the fight between us and Mahri. Turns out the government ended up depicting us as vigilantes and placed an arrest warrant on us."

FOXANNE: "It's complete bullshit."

FREDDY: "Yeah it is. I don't get why they think that."

"I'll help you guys to get out of here. Maybe we can go somewhere else. But I don't think any of you would like to rot in here."

FREDY: "In good time Harry. I think that now is not the time. We will think about it."

We hear footsteps.

FREDDY: "Don't talk about us to anyone Harry, we can't trust anyone."

"You guys trust me though. Right?"

FREDDY: "We do."

I watch them as they stand up and go to the other side of the room, I hear a door close and a lock clicked shut.

WILL: "Harry?"

I turn around and see Will. His guitar laced over his back. He looked a little concerned.

"Hi Will."

I hold my head to pretend I had fallen or something.

WILL: "What happened? We were looking for you."

"I must have slipped and hit my head here."

He look a little confused but just nods. He reaches his hand out for me to grab, I take it and he lifts me up. He walks out of the room and towards the corridor. I look back quickly and see the glowing eyes of Foxy. I turn around as to not attract suspicion from Will.

We get to the corridor and get to the main hall.

TOM: "Where the hell were you?"

I sit down with Will next to Tom around the table.

"I, slipped over and knocked myself out."

TOM: "Are you okay?"

HAYDN: "Of course he's fine Tom, he's 'ard."

The group chuckles, I just give him a sarcastically irritated look.

GIORGIO: "So, what are we going to do for eight weeks?"

TOM: "Well, hang out here I guess. I mean, my dad recently bought a pellet gun, we could bring it here and instead of using the sledgehammer, we could use the gun."

"That's one thing."

WILL: "We could go to Thorpe Park at some point."

TOM: "Or even have a barbecue at my place."

"Hold up."

The others look at me.

"I think Dicktrap is here with us."

TOM: "Really? Why?"

"I think he is the one who made me slip over, somehow. Let's go find him."

I stand up and the group does so too. We start searching around, Haydn Will and Tom search the backstage rooms, whilst Giorgio and I search the kitchen. We give it a good look around. Searching for my tormentor.

* * *

 **FOXY'S POV.**

"He was a nice kid eh?"

FOXANNE: "Yes he is, reminds me of you when we first met."

"Yeah right. I doubt you even liked me back then."

FOXANNE: "That's a lie, I know all you desired was my sexy mangled body."

I face palm. Then smile at her, Goldie turns around and looks at us.

GOLDIE: "C'mon you two love birds, can you _do it_ later?"

We both look up in shock at Goldie, a sly smile on his face.

"Really Goldie?"

He chuckles as we stand up and go to the backdoor.

"God, as soon as I built that damned suit for you."

GOLDIE: "Hey, you were the one that didn't die."

"That was a good thing right?"

GOLDIE: "I guess."

I chuckle as Foxanne, Goldie and I follow Freddy and Bonnie.

"So, are we exploring or, are we going to sleep."

FREDDY: "I'd say we just sleep, especially after telling our entire story to him hey Foxy."

"Yeah, I do feel a little drowsy. Damn we really need some refurbishing, as soon as we started getting hunted I haven't been able to work on any of you."

Freddy goes into the more secure room, we haven't used it for a while as we never thought anyone would find us after we built the brick wall. We all sit down, Chica, Goldie, Freddy and Bonnie all sat at one end. As usual, I sat with Foxanne, she leans on me and immediately falls asleep. I put my arm around her, and just sit and stare. I was lying about my drowsiness. In fact I wanted to talk to Harry more. He seemed very curious about all this.

I continue to stare into the darkness. Thinking of my past.

* * *

 _We start to walk towards the puppet._

 _He comes into view over the horizon, then his loyal subjects._

 _He stops them as he views us._

 _"You need to stop this!"_

 _MAHRI: "You still don't get it do you? Humans. Are. Evil. And they must be wiped from the face of this planet."_

 _"Not all humans are evil! Some are good, some are caring."_

 _MAHRI: "THE ONE MAN WHO CARED ABOUT ME, BETRAYED ME. They all did."_

 _"It doesn't mean you should punish everyone for a single mans actions."_

 _MAHRI: "Enough talk, bring me their heads."_

 _The three possessed animatronics start to walk towards me, but my friends stand out in front of me. In a defensive stance. We charge toward them, they do the same._

 _We each go for our counterparts, Chica Vs Chica, Bonnie Vs Bonnie, Freddy Vs Freddy. Foxanne and I go for the puppet. We engage in combat, but Foxanne and I are the first to be struck down by the puppet using his powers. This was going to be difficult. I stand up and swing my hook at the puppet, he simply steps back and swings a fast punch to my jaw, knocking me sideways. Foxanne stand up again and pounces onto the puppet, he wasn't expecting the attack and they tumble over. I take my chance at help and jump up, I rush the puppet, who had just thrown Foxanne off of his body. I push my hook, into his chest and he lets off a huge demonic scream, that was distorted and glitchy. He pulls the hook out of his chest and slams me hard in the stomach, making me fall over backwards._

 _MAHRI: "Too easy."_

 _I just stand again and say nothing. With Foxanne by my side we charge him again, I fake a punch to his face, he ducks down to avoid it but Foxanne punches him in the stomach, he winces in pain, I slam my fist hard into his chest making him fall to his back._

 _"Had enough?"_

 _He rolls backwards out of our way and stands up again, he looks over to his possessed animatronics, they were losing their battles. I see him looking scared._

 _"Your guys are losing puppet, face it you've lost."_

 _MAHRI: "NEVER!"_

 _He pulls his arms towards his chest and throws them out to his side, this action releases a massive shockwave, sending us flying to the ground, some fifty feet away. I groan and lift up my head, next to me lay Foxanne. She didn't move. Her white mask was cracked through the middle and one of her eyes was missing. I sit up and see all the others in a similar state to her. Except the puppet._

 _He walks towards me, I try to crawl away but he slams his sharp foot into my back, piercing the plastic, and going through my endoskeleton. I scream in pain, and lay there. He rolls me over and sits me up against a nearby pole._

 _MAHRI: "I want you to see this."_

 _I didn't like his tone of voice. But I was too weak to do anything. I watched him as he grabs Foxanne by the neck. She had regained conciousness but was too weak to struggle as the puppet lifts her up with ease. He drags her legs across the floor, as she chockes and coughs. The puppet lifts Foxanne in front of me._

 _MAHRI: "So, you befriended this heap of scrap. She seems to be quite new now doesn't she."_

 _"Leave her alone puppet, I'm the one you want." I try negotiating weakly._

 _MAHRI: "Ill deal with you in good time Foxy, all your other friends are dead. Even if my possessed animatronics are too, it matters not. I have enough power to level an entire city. So Foxanne? What do you have to say? Any last words?"_

 _FOXANNE:"I'm sorry Foxy."_

 _MAHRI: "Is that all? Wow, so weak."_

 _"Stay strong Foxanne, you'll be fine."_

 _MAHRI: "Oh no she won't." The puppet interrupts as he rips of Foxannes limbs, one by one. Each time she let out a blood curdling scream. She was reduced to a body with no arms or legs. She hung there weakly, still in the puppets grasp._

 _MAHRI: "She was a good friend to you Foxy, but she was weak. Like the rest of you."_

 _A gunshot is heard from our left, I look over to two police men holding assault rifles, they started firing rounds into the puppets body. He flinches at every shot, the puppet throws down Foxanne. I stand up ready to kill him. A bullet enters his mask cracking it, his rage grows and he throws the two police men to the ground. He holds his mask._

 _"Hey puppet!"_

 _He turns over to me and looks at me. I pounce on top of him, and raise my fist._

 _'For my friends.'_

 _I throw a huge punch to his mask shattering it to pieces. He screams that horrible ear piercing scream again. But his voice dies down. Until finally. Silence. His body explodes into dust, but in the dust I see the outline of a figure, I then hear a voice whisper something._

 _?: "Thank you."_

 _I stand up. Victorious. Then I simply collapse to the ground, then everything goes black._

* * *

"Dammit Mahri, hope you guys are happy up there."

I look down at Foxanne, her steady breathing always eased me when I thought about the others. I look back up and just conitnue to stare.

* * *

 **I'm assuming by now, that you all know where this story is going now. It's the sequel to Shadows, but isn't based around Foxy. And more for Harry and his friends. I hope you guys don't mind the change in specific storyline. Once FNAF 4 is out, I reckon I'll make one more story about these guys. Depending on what there is for FNAF to grow on in terms of storyline. Hoepe you guys enjoy this new story. Once it's done, there won't be updates form me for a while.**


	5. Surfing the Web

**HARRY'S POV**

I am on my way home from the hang out at the pizzeria, we were unsuccessful in finding Dicktrap, so we decided to leave. I knew he was probably crying in the corner sucking his thumb somewhere. I thought about how I managed to meet the animatronics. Meeting them is one thing, making friends with them and learning about how terrible their past was, is a whole other story. I continue to walk along, not taking into mind anything else as I take my headphones out of my pocket. I go to my playlist, 'Favourite Dubsteps' and put it on shuffle. The song 'Get By' comes on and I listen to the lyrics, and immediately recognise one thing from how the white fox acted. This song is perfect for her. Her name was, Foxanne? Yeah that was it.

 _I wanna hold you._  
 _Never be lonely with me by your side._  
 _Say that you want me baby._  
 _I got the things you needed to Get By._

I chuckled to myself, I reckon she'd think this is true too. I'm not sure if she likes these kind of songs though, I'll have to see.

I continue walking, listening to the song.

* * *

AT **HARRY'S HOUSE**

I knock on the door, and take my earphones out. I stuff them into my pocket and the door opens to reveal my dad.

DAD: "Hey Haz!"

"Hi Dad."

DAD: "How was your day?"

My dad moves out of the way to let me in, I walk in and turn around to look at him.

"It was good, not much interesting stuff happened."

DAD: "No interesting lessons? Seeing it was the last day I thought you'd do something cool."

"Nah, teachers be hatin'."

The banter between me and my parents is surreal, they truly are awesome.

DAD: "Well, I'm hungry, and don't really feel like cooking anything, neither does your mother. So I say we order a Dominos Pizza."

"Aw, awesome, thanks. I'll order it in a bit if you like?"

DAD: "Yes, okay. I'm going to relax on the couch."

I watch as he turns left and walks through a doorway. I turn around and run up the stairs, I am greeted by my three little Jack Russell dogs. Mr Pickles, Missy and Chunker. Pickles just watched my whilst wagging his short tail, Missy and Chunker would always come up to me and try to bite me playfully. I greeted them back and picked up Pickles to give him a hug. My dogs are a part of our family. So is the cat, but he just lazes around and pisses on everything. I put Pickles down and I pick up the ball that Missy had dropped at my feet, jeez she lived with that damned tennis ball. I throw it downstairs through the open door, and they sprint after it. Followed by the sound of barking and a tussle over the ball. I just smirk and turn left to go to my room.

I set my bag down next to me semi bunk bed, it has a desk underneath that holds my PlayStation and my computer. I take off my blazer, and my tie. I hang them on my door handle as always, I then kick my shoes off, they hit the wall and land next to my box of random items that I never use. I chuckle. Won't be needing those for a while.

I then sit down in my wheelie chair and roll up to my computer, I start it up and I log in. I grab my earphones from my blazer pocket and roll back over to the desk. I put my right hand on the mouse, and my left fingers instinctively are placed onto the WASD keys. I then open Chrome and go onto Google.

I search up; Columbia attack 1987.

I am taken to a YouTube video, I click on the link. I log into my account, as it is claimed to be unsuitable for under 17's.

I play the video. It is a helicopter camera view, looking down on four figures. There was fire all around them, I turn up the volume to hear better what the reports person was saying.

The figures were walking towards a police blockade. The figure at the front of the group, lifts up his arm and a shockwave throws the police cars and people out of his way, killing them all.

I continue to watch in shock, is that the Mahri that Foxy told me about?

He then looks up at the helicopter, Mahri lifts his hand up and a shock wave hits the helicopter, it is spinning and I see the moment where the helicopter hits the ground, I hear fire. The last thing we see is a man crawling towards the camera. Screaming can be heard in the background, the man speaks weakly.

"You- Can't- Fight them, just - run."

A shadow looms over the cameraman.

He looks up at the figure, I gasp as two yellow arms come down and grab him. They lift him up out of the shot, and I hear a voice.

"Let's Party!"

More screaming is heard as blood splatters over the camera lens and onto the floor.

I close the browser immediately.

Holy shit.

This actually happened?

I risk opening a new browser, and search up; 'Foxy Interview.'

It comes up with another YouTube video, 'Columbus in Anarchy." I click on it and play the video. It cuts to a man sitting on a couch with another ocuch next to it. A News report.

 _INTERVIEWER: "Activate News is here with the top story tonight, 'Columbus in anarchy.' We are here with the one who saved us all._ _It's time to introduce, our friend Foxy."_

I watch as Foxy walks up onto the stage, the man points towards the chair opposite him, Foxy sits down in it and he looks around. Curious as he always is.

 _INTERVIEWER: "So to start off Foxy, how did you become sentient?"_

Foxy looked deep in his thoughts for a moment, he looked up to the man then responded to the question.

 _FOXY: "I started working at Freddy Fazbears Pizza-"_

 _INTERVIEWER: "Sorry for inturpting, but you're telling us, that you were human?"_

 _FPXY: "That, sadly, is correct. I was working there for five nights 12 am to 6 am, being payed minimum wage. The animatronic characters there, were also sentient at the time, but they mistook me for an endoskeleton, which is what usually powers them."_

 _INTERVIEW: "So how did you become, what you are now?"_

 _FOXY "They caught me, and they stuffed me into this suit. Now my soul possesses this suit."_

 _INTERVIEW: "That's terrible!"_

 _FOXY: "It does sound terrible I know, but if i'm honest, I dont really mind being this character. It gave me a purpose, which I didnt feel I had when I was human. I was to entertain children. Three weeks later though, something tragic happened."_

 _INTERVIEWER: "I know of this, in fact we all probaby do. It has been dubbed 'the bite of '87'. Its the incident where-"_

 _FOXY: "I bit a child yes. But I was not under control. In my way I simply blacked out, but I found out that the soul of a long lost animatronic, hell bent on revenge, tried to get me scrapped. It almost worked too. That animatronic, was Golden Freddy. You probably all know of the incident that happened decades ago."_

Goldie? Oh my god.

 _INTERVIEWER: "Yes we do, four children went missing. Their bodies were never found... are you telling me, that the bodies of these children were STUFFED into the suits at the time?!"_

 _FOXY: "Yes, thats what happened so long ago."_

 _INTERVIEWER: "Wow, this has to be the most controversial interview ever. What was your name before you were stuffed?"_

 _FOXY: "Up until about ten minutes ago, I didnt know, but during the trip to this place, I fell asleep, and dreamed of Golden Freddy. He confrimed that he was no longer under control and that he had freed my friends souls from the suits. Then he told me my name. Mike Schmidt."_

 _INTERVIEWER: "Well, Mike, you have saved America, and possibly the world. So you say that this 'Golden Freddy' was being controlled by something?"_

 _FOXY: "Yes he was, it was strange because Golden Freddy was a spirit. He, and the old animatronics from the older version of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, were under control by the puppet. He was the black, slender figure that I was fighting."_

Mahri. That's what Foxy and the others called him.

 _INTERVIEWER: "Why was he controlling them?"_

 _FOXY: "If i'm honest, I dont know, I have heard nothing of this one. He kept repeating the fact that he will one day destroy humanity. That is why he was destroying New York and Columbus. His plan must have been total domination. Huh typical."_

The video then ends. I guess that was all of the interview that was recorded.

I go back to Google and type in. 'FredBears family diner murder.'

I am taken to an article. It reads:

In the 19th of August 1974, a child was found dead outside of popular family restaurant 'FredBears Family Diner.' The body was confirmed to be Max Fletcher, the child who had run away from his parents a week before. An autopsy found that he had died from a food item that had been filled with poison. The body was found next to an animatronic that was dumped outside of the restaurant, some noticable differences had been made to the costume, one being the fact the suit now had purple tear lines tavelling ot its open mouth, Police say that this was the work of a serial killer, and that he had marked things onto the suit. Police found another body inside the restaurant in June 1975, an eight year old girl who had her throat slit, Police are currently unsure wether it was the same person who had killed Max a year earlier. Investigations were dropped when it was confirmed the restaurant was closing.

Max Fletcher, was Mahri?

I go back to Google and search up.

'Freddy Fazbear's missing children.'

I am taken to an article and I start to read it.

On the 3rd of July 1979, four children were publicly reported missing. Though it is suspected the children had been murdered, their bodies were never found. The murderer is suspected to be the serial killer that murdered two children, one in 1974 and another in 1975 around the FredBears family diner restaurant, that contained the three original animatronics, Freddy, Golden Freddy and the Puppet. Investigation were dropped when the restaurant was announced to be closing, there was significant public outrage, but nothing more was done to catch the killer. Dubbed 'The Purple Guy" because of eye witness accounts of the killer wearing a purple suit.

Okay, so that's how the others came to be. I'm assuming a similar thing happened to Foxanne and the other animatronics that Foxy told me about.

DAD: "Hey Harry? Where's the pizza?"

"Oh, sorry dad! I'll order it now!"

I pick up my phone, then proceed to walk around the house, asking everyone what they'd like.

* * *

MIDNIGHT

I open my eyes, and stare into the darkness. I can't bloody sleep. I sit up and turn on my bedside lamp that was attached to the side of it. I look around, nothing to do.

You know what, fuck it, go to the pizzeria, the animatronics will be there.

I quietly get out of my creaky bunk bed, and put some clothes on, I go downstairs with my backpack, I stuff it with a couple bags of crisps and a coke. I zip it up then grab my phone from the study opposite the door to the kitchen, I bring my earphones along with me. I quietly open the door and walk out, hopefully I didn't wake the dogs, or else they'd be barking mad at me. I walk down to my gate and open it quietly, I close it behind me then lift the hood on my hoody over my head. I have snuck out of the house at night many times,so I didn't feel scared to do it alone. Tom even does it sometimes. I make my way to the pizzeria. Staying in the shadows away from the street lamps, to avoid being seen by police, they patrol a lot at night time.


	6. Midnight

Walking through darkness may seem quite scary for some, but I'm used to it. Especially when it's the middle of the goddamn night. I chuckle to myself. I was about five minutes away from the pizzeria, and my new friends. It is rather strange that we happen to have similar nicknames to the animatronics. One hell of a coincidence. I look at my phone, I had just gotten a text.

THP: hey bro U up?

I unlock my phone and respond to the text.

HS: Yeah I am.

THP: thght so

HS: I have been awake for a little while, it's been kind of bugging me.

THP: Whts bgging u?

HS: Come to the pizzeria. I have something to show you.

THP: Alrght b ther in 5.

I lock my phone, and slide it back into the pocket of my jeans. I carry on walking. I will probably see Tom at the pizzeria.

* * *

I look up and see the pizzeria, I couldn't see Tom outside, so I'm assuming he is inside of it. I carry on walking till I get to the front doors, I hastily push them open and I am greeted with the dimly lit room, and HP sitting at the other side of the room. He looks up to the sound of the door opening.

TOM: "Thank god you got here, I've been hearing some bangs, and general creepy noises. I'm not sure if this place is haunted or not."

"In fact, you probably heard who I wanted you to meet."

TOM: "There is someone living here?"

"A whole group in fact. Let's go find them."

TOM: "Are they friendly?"

"Oh yeah they are. It's quite funny-"

I am stopped by the noise of a clang behind us. The room turns completely dark, I quickly turn on the flashlight on my phone and scan the room.

"Guys? It's me! Harry!"

We hear heavy footsteps behind us. I whip around and shine the light. Tom yells out in fright as we come face to face with Chica in her nightmare form. Her massive, broken beak open menacingly, and her two extra sets of teeth inside her mouth, spinning like a saw. I know this animatronic is friendly, but I was becoming more and more unsure.

I hear Tom run away, but I stay to reassure Chica that we were no threat.

"Chica, it's me, Harry."

Chica's dark eyes light up, and she looks at me again.

CHICA: "Oh, sorry Harry. We thought you were intruders, seeing as our part of the pizzeria is now open, we have to take extra caution."

"Phew, jeez, you scared us."

Chica looks over my shoulder.

CHICA: "Your friend?"

"Yes, he's a friend. I'm going to have to find him now. You might want to change back to your normal form."

CHICA: "Yes, okay."

Chica opens the hatch on the back of her head, and her entire head opens up, her large beak folds into her mask, along with the teeth, her normal, smaller beak folds out with it and her normal set of teeth pop out of the holes. Her head closes up and her eyes rotate to return to their normal, purple selves. The holes in her body are filled in, and she shivers slightly.

CHICA: "Still tickles a bit, haha."

I smile at her.

"Alright, let's go find Tom."

I turn around and flash the light down the dark hallway.

"Do you think he went here?"

CHICA: "If he did, the others are going to scare the shit out of him."

I walk down the hallway, with the heavy steps of my animatronic friend behind me. I go the path that I remember. Walking through the dark corridors.

VOICE: "Harry?"

I look right and shine the light, it's Foxanne in her nightmare form. I jump slightly.

"Yeah, it's me."

She switches to her normal form. I flash the light forward.

"Do you know where my friend is?"

FOXANNE: "Is he the other human in the building?"

"Yeah."

FOXANNE: "He ran the way you are facing, he couldn't have gone far."

I carry on walking through the building, the two animatronics behind me. I hear a yelp, then someone fall over. I flash my light right to see Freddy standing in front of Tom.

FREDDY: "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Freddy!"

Freddy turns around and looks over to me.

FREDDY: "Harry?"

"Yes Freddy it's me! And that's my friend!"

Freddy's ears twitch, he then proceeds to change into his normal form. He then reaches his arm out to lift Tom up. Tom grabs it and as soon as he is lifted up, he runs over to me.

TOM: "Harry, what the fuck are these things?"

"The people, or, animatronics I wanted to introduce you to."

Tom looks over my shoulder, he stares at Foxanne and Chica behind me. I turn around and they wave at him.

TOM: "So, they can change to, scary mode... I guess."

CHICA: "Yes, we do that to prevent anyone form coming in here and finding us. We are kind of wanted by, everything like the police.

FOXANNE: "I think we should go find Foxy, Bonnie and Goldie."

TOM: "Wait, they have the same nicknames as us?"

"Yeah, it's really cool, our personalities are closely linked too. Bonnie's pretty quiet, and so is Will."

FREDDY: "You have more friends?"

"Yeah, I have a whole group with similar names to all of you. Apart form you Foxanne."

VOICE: "Even SpringTrap?"

We look over to the right of us, I point my flashlight and see Foxy just sitting against the wall staring at us, he isn't in his nightmare form.

"You sneaky bastard."

Foxy just smirks.

"It's helpful."

Foxy stands up and comes over to us.

FREDDY: "Damn, we really need to fix the lights here don't we?"

FOXANNE: "Yup."

* * *

 **Sorry for such a boring chapter guys, I've been thinking hard about this story, about whether to make it an official spin-off, instead of impacting the actual In Their Eyes storyline. This decision will come when FNAF 4 comes out, as I have the ending to this story all figured out, but I have no main plotline. I will gladly take suggestions of where this story needs to go, as I don't want it to be boring.**

 **Thanks guys.**

 **Haza.**


	7. Some Way, Some Day

TOM:"Your guy's past is, shocking. It's truly terrible. But seeing you've come this far is surprising."

FOXY: "It is very surprising. But for the past couple of days I've been getting a little paranoid."

I look up confused at Foxy. We were sat in the middle of one of the many rooms that were sealed off, my phone the only light provided for us. We had found Bonnie and Goldie and we were just sat and talking to Tom about what happened all those years ago.

"What is worrying you?"

FOXY: "SpringTrap."

FOXANNE: "Still?"

Foxy looks at Foxanne who was sat next to him, then looks back down at his legs.

FOXY: "It's just, y'know, all those other times I've been able to bring you guys back because of Goldie. But he's here now, and you have lost most of your powers haven't you?"

Foxy looks up at Goldie, who nods gravely. I understood what he was talking about.

TOM: "But. You guys have us. Right?"

The group looks over to Tom and I who were sat in the corner.

FOXY: "That is true."

FOXANNE: "Yes it is, maybe one day you guys can help us to-"

Foxy and Foxanne's ears perk up. They had heard something.

FOXY: "There is someone in the building."

We remain silent, and very faint footsteps can be heard.

FOXY: "There are, a large group of people searching the place. Possibly police. We need to leave. Now."

The group stand up and switch to their nightmare modes. We stand up with them.

TOM: "Is there a secret exit or something?"

CHICA: "Yeah, you two are sitting on it."

We look down, and realise there is a very concealed exit.

"How do we open it?"

FOXY: "Like this."

Foxy pushes past us and stomps hard on the concrete, making it shatter and fall down the dark pit.

TOM: "Ok."

FOXY: "After you."

Foxy moves to the side and notions down the hole. I hesitate at first, then jump. For a moment there is complete silence as I fall, then I hit shallow water. The drop wasn't enough to make me fall over, luckily, and I move along for Tom to jump down. I hear a splash behind me, Tom had just gone. I grab my phone and turn on the flashlight. I see a faint amount of light and I shine it in that direction. A couple meters in front of me is a door leading to the surface. It must be early morning as the sun is faintly shining through the crack between the two doors. I check the time on my phone and it reads 4:23 AM. I'd better get home soon, as my parents get up at around 5 for their work.

I walk towards the exit, swiftly makin my way over to the double doors. I hear a more splashes behind me, then some shouting. I don't stop and keep going towards the doors. I get to them and push them open, I climb a small ladder and get to the surface. I turn around and help Tom up. We wait for the others. Freddy jumps up. He then looks at me.

FREDDY: "Harry, Tom you guys need to leave. We'll be back soon. Just go!"

I listen to Freddy and run towards the direction of my path home, Tom closely behind me. I hear lots of shouting, I stop when we get into the forest and look back. I could see officers pointing guns at each of the animatronics. I watch intently. The animatronics go on their knees and put their arms up. I see Freddy glance up at me, he notions me to go again. Freddy then looks back down. I carry on watching for a moment. Suddenly Foxy lashes out and hits one of the officers in the head, knockin him clean out. The other policemen open fire on him and tear bullets thorugh his suit. I cover my mouth to stop myself form yelling out. I watch him collapse as Foxanne bursts into tears screaming at them to stop. I feel Tom pull my shoulder, I turn around and run.

'I'll help you guys, some way, some day.'

* * *

 **Sorry for a short chapter guys, I've decided what to do for this story, it is going to stay as actual events in the storyline, but the next couple chapters will probably be the last. I know how it is going to end. But don't expect anything drastic to happen. Sorry guys.**


	8. Help Is On The Way

**10 years later...**

My group of friendss and I are sat around a TV. Watching the announcement of the lottery numbers. I had the card in my hand and I was looking at the TV screen intently. We had our hearts in our mouths and we were all comppletely silent.

The prrize was a staggeriing 181.5 million dollars. And we made a deal to share it out evenly between the five of us, and our family members.

TV: "And now, the grand prize of one hundred and eighty million dollars!"

We stared at the screen as a white screen popped up. Then the first number.

TV: "18."

I look at the card.

18.

I give a slight breath inn.

"Guys, we have the first number."

They continue to watch the TV, I look back up.

TV: "24."

I look at my card.

24.

My eyes light up.

four more numbers to go.

TV: "The next number is 56."

I look at my card.

56.

TOM: "Oh my ggod guys, we could actually win this..."

TV: "The next number is 2."

I look down at my card.

2.

TV: "The next number is 43."

43.

"Guys, we have all the numbers so far."

My heart beat faster, as I expected our luck to had ended.

TV: "The next number is 36."

36.

My heart was exploding.

"And the final number is..."

I stare at my card. Waiting for the number.

TV: "15."

...

...

...

15.

"WE'VE DONE ITT!"

We errupt into shouting and screaming knowing we had just won a life changing amount of money. We jumped around and went crazy in general.

We all get into a group hug and jumped together and started to sing our favourite song.

I split from the group and sit down for a moment. Whilst they begin to calm down.

"I'm going to make the call. Could you guys pipe down a bit.

WILL: "We'll go in the next room."

I taake my iPhone and start dialling the number to the lottery.

I pput the phone to my ear. Someone picks up.

WOMAN: "Hello, this is the national lottery. How can I help?"

"Hi, I have the wwinning numbers here.

WOMAN: "Wow, congratulations. I will need the card issue number to confirm."

I take the card and look at the issue number.

"The iissue number is; one, three, seven, one, one, six, eight, three."

WOMAN: "Llet me just check this up on my system, give me a few moments."

I wait for a tad, as I hear the woman on the other lline typing the numbers.

WOMAN: "Congratulations sir. You've won the national lottery. The check will be at your doorstep tomorrow."

"Thank you."

I put the phone down and look up.

"My luck must have run out now."

I chuckle to myself.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later. Harry's Birthday.**

I am sat in my small appartement. My head in my hands. I was sat at a table, just thinking. My dog had died a couple days ago, and my birthday was today too. I had not sorted anything. Nor bought anything. My life was a tad mucked up at the moment, even with 36 million dollars in my bank account. Tom had decided to move in with me. Will went back to England to his parents, Giorgio had gone to Italy with his family. And Haydn was doing, personal stuff, according to him. I sit up and look forward. I pick up my coffee and take a sip. I swallow and look at my watch. It was nine on a cold Winter's morning. I decided to take a walk around the local area whilst I waited for Tom to get back from his parents house. I started getting changed as I'd had a shower an hour ago. I slipped on a black shirt with white graffiti-like text all over it, a red pair of jeans, my stylish blue shoes and a hollister hoodie. I pull the hood over my head, grab my keys and my brand new iPhone. I then grab my rucksack and go to my fridge. I packed a couple rolls of Mentos, a couple Snickers bars and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. I go to my front door, open it and close it behind me.

I decide to go to the newly opened forest area. It is early on a Sunday, so I don't expect anyone to be outside. I exit te appartement block and make my way towards the forest, it was a ten minute walk away, not far. As I walk, I pull my earphones out of my pocket, put them in my ears and pull my phone ou of my pocket. I put on my Chill playlist. The first song to come on is; What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club. I sing along quielty to the lyrics.

In a few weeks I will get time  
To realise it's right before my eyes  
And I can take it if it's what I want to do

I am leaving, this is starting to feel like  
It's right before my eyes  
And I can taste it, it's my sweet beginning

And I can tell just what you want  
You don't want to be alone  
You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time,  
Yeah, you've known it the whole time

Maybe next year I'll have no time  
To think about the questions to address  
Am I the one to try to stop the fire?

I wouldn't test you, I'm not the best you could have attained  
Why try anything?  
I will get there, just remember I know

And I can tell just what you want  
You don't want to be alone  
You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time  
Yeah, you've known it the whole time

And I can tell just what you want  
You don't want to be alone  
You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time  
Yeah, you've known it the whole time

And I can tell just what you want  
You don't want to be alone  
You don't want to be alone

And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time  
Yeah, you've known it the whole time

...

I get to the entrance of the forrest. I push opeen the gate and walk inside. I check my watch. Itt reads 9:13 AM. I look back up and carry on walking along. Tom would be at my appartement at around 10. We were going to talk about what to do today.

Then, something catches my eye. A sparkle of light. I look left and see a small ruubbish dump area.

"Why would they put this in the middle of a public forest?"

I stride away from my path and head towards the dump. My curiosity struck again, and I always thought that checking shiny things was a good idea. I get to the dump a moment later. I have to climb the wall. I put my hands on the top, ignoring the sticky slimy stuff i had just put my hands on. I pull myself up, my skinny arms didn't have a huge amount of muscle on them, so even a simple task like this was challenging for me. I finally manage to pull myself up, and find myself on a small platform. I walk down some stairs to my left and I am inside of the dump. I look around for the source of the shine. Looking left right and centre. Eventually I find a car mirror stood up on the top of the dump wall. I sigh in dissapointment. I head towards the stairs to get over the wall. Suddenly I catch my foot on something and fall on my side with a grunt, I chuckle and sit up. I look over to my foot.

And next to it.

A, silver foot like object?

No way.

I quikcly get to my feet and brush myself down momentarrily, I then go over to the object. I yank on it hard, and surely enough, I pull out the limp body of my friend.

Foxy.

He was covered in dried oil, onnly to what I could assume was the blood of the animatronics. I remember watching him get shot.

"F-Foxy?"

No response.

Is he dead?

I hear a slight sound of movement.

I whip around and look towards a small storage cabin. The sound must have come from there. I walk towards it and over to the garage door. I twist the handle and lift up the door. The room is filled with light. And to no surprise, I see them. The group. They also looked dead. I venture inside. They all looked very dirty. But not in bad a state as Foxy.

"Guys?"

Foxanne, who was sat up against the wall, slowly and weakly looks up in my direction. Her expression showed pain. Lots of it. But upon seeing me. It changed. I'm not sure what to, but, it changed.

FOXANNE: "Harr-ry?"

"Yes Annie, it's me!"

She sighs in relief and sits back.

"Hold on, wake the others if you can. I'll be back to get you."

She nods weakly. I quickly run out and up the stairs, I jump over the wall and hit the ground. I start running back to my appartement.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later, Harry has got his pickup truck and is now loading the animatronics in the back.**

I heaved Foxy into the back of the truck. Foxanne helps me to lift him up. Annie places Foxy next to her. And she holds in her tears for now.

"Give me five minutes, I know a friend who has a workshop. We can repair him there."

FOXANNE: "Hopefully we aren't too late. It's been a long time."

"I'm surprised you guys lasted ten years. It's crazy."

FOXANNE: "It's surprising how quickly ten years can pass."

I quickly get to the fornt of the truck and start the egine. I drive quickly, but not so quick as to make the animatronics in the back fall out.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, here to say that this story will be lasting a good 4 or 5 more chapters. I have an idea...**


	9. Aiden's Workshop

I get to the workshop. I bring the truck to a standstill, being very glad I didn't sell it. I press the button combination on the side and the garage door opens slowly. I drive the truck into the shop and stop it. I see my friend Aiden coming over to me. Obviously confused as to my hitchhikers.

AIDEN: "Hi Harry. What are these?"

"Old friends. I need help to fix them, it's urgent. I haven't any time to explain."

AIDEN: "Alright, I'll get the gear."

I open the car door as Aiden goes to the storage area of the workshop. I go to the back of the truck to check on my friends. Annie was the only one fully awake, the others were trying to come back to grips.

"Guys, I need you all to sit tight. We are going to repair you. We will shut you all off for now."

FOXANNE: "What about Foxy?"

I look at teary eyed Foxanne. I understood how distressed she was.

"I will give him extra attention."

FOXANNE: "Thank you."

I step onto the back of the truck and sit beside her.

"I need to turn you off. But we will remain you supplied with power so you don't shut down permanently. This is the only way so you guys do not feel pain. I reckon it will hurt a lot."

FOXANNE: "Okay, I will do that."

Annie reaches behind her head and opens the hatch, she flips the switch and she shuts down.

By this time Aiden had come back with the tools. I notioned him over to help me carry Foxanne off the truck and on the workbench. He helped me, and in a couple moments had her hooked up to the mains.

* * *

 **5 Hours Later...**

I close the hatch on the back of Goldie's head. His eyes twitched for a moment, then they opened. I sigh in relief as he looks at me confused.

GOLDIE: "Harry?"

"Yeah it's me."

GOLDIE: "You found us?"

"Yes I did, and repaired you guys, with the help of my friend here."

I look at Aiden. He smiles.

GOLDIE: "What about Foxy?"

Goldie looks behind me at the group who were sat down resting.

"He is going to be repaired now. I wasn't sure what to do for him. But I just needed the right stuff for the job, that's all."

Goldie stands up, and pushes past us. I knew he was never normally that rude. But I understand he hasn't been feeling good for a while.

Aiden and I stand up, we go over to the truck and pick up Foxy. We carry him over to the workbench and sit him there. We plug him into the mains to give him a little extra juice.

Suddenly, Foxy twitches violently and screams. We back up and stare at him

FOXY: "BONN! NO GUYS NOOOO!"

He trails off. We stare at him in shock. He stops twitching and sits limply again. Annie walks over to him cautiously.

FOXANNE: "Foxy?"

No response.

"Annie, let us help him, we need to work quickly. We don't want his core to overload."

Foxanne backs away from him, her ears lower to the side and she turns around and goes to sit with the group.

Aiden and I go to Foxy cautiously. We grab the appropriate tools from the box next to him, take off the suit and open up his chest. We look inside and unclip the fake abs from his stomach area, revealing the major damage that had been done to his internal systems. Bullets had ripped apart major cords and cut off a lot of the oil flow around his body. How Foxy is still running is, astounding. Aiden and I lay him flat on the table and we start to work on his insides.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later...**

I clip the fake abs back onto his stomach and put his top suit on. I clap my hands together to announce that I was finished. Annie rushes over and looks at our work. Foxy looked almost brand new, apart from the rips off the bullets, we didn't have any spare suits, we had cleaned all of the dirt up and he was looking nicer.

Foxanne hugged me, then Aiden.

FOXANNE: "Thank you both."

"There was nothing we couldn't have done for you all. But for now I think we just let him rest."

We hear a sound behind us, we turn around and look over to see the garage door being opened.

(WHISPERING) "Foxanne get the others and hide quickly!"

Annie runs over to the others and practically drags them over to the side of the workshop that was hidden from the garage door.

I watch and see a figure come in, I put my hand over my eyes to shield it from the light, as we had been working in dim light all day.

?: "Harry? What the hell man! Where have you been all this time?"

I look at the figure more clearly.

"Tom? Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

TOM: "So, you thought you'd hang out with Aiden instead of me eh?"

Tom chuckles, Aiden just sighs.

TOM: "But, really, what the hell have you been doing here?"

I smirk.

"You'll be rather amazed who I found. Hey guys, you can come out, it's just Tom."

I watch as the group comes out form their hiding spot. Tom gasps as he sees my old friends.

CHICA: "Hey Tom."

"Hi, Chica? Where did you find them?!"

"In a dump in the newly opened forest."

Tom then notices the absence of the one character.

"Where's Foxy? He's not, dead, is he?"

"No, barely alive though. We had to repair this lot, but Foxy was the most damaged."

TOM: "Where is he?"

"He is behind us, but leave him for now."

AIDEN: "Yeah, because I want to know how the hell these, animatronics?, are really talking."

"Well, get comfortable, it's a long story. And it's one hell of an interesting one."

* * *

 **That was quick, I've already done another chapter. It was a little shorter though, sorry about that guys. So yeah, Foxy's gonna be fine. The chapter after the next one will most certainly be the last.**


	10. Bonn Deserves Hell

**2 Years Later.**

 **The New and Improved, Freddy Fazbears Pizza.**

 **North Indiana.**

"How is he?"

"Fine."

I stare at the resting body of my friend. Foxy has been out for quite some time, but from what Aiden has told me about his OS, he will be waking up in a couple of days. We have already put up posters debuting the return of Foxy the Pirate, and people seem to be excited for it. Aiden, Tom and I had set up a new pizzeria, because the gang said they missed performing for the kids. Foxanne had never performed for the children, so I can assume she is excited to do so. Mahri made some bad decisions, preventing her form ever doing what the gang had.

 **FLASHBACK 1979, FNAF 2 (POV OF MAHRI/ PUPPET)**

 _The door opens. And I hear footsteps. He was here. But he wasn't ready for me. The music box came on. But my rage enabled me to resist it. This was going to be hell for him. As he settles down I sneak to the Parts & Service room. I see my friends. They were distraught. And I knew how to enlighten them._

 _"Children, the guard is here."_

 _ **BONNIE:** "So what. What interest are we to have in him apart from scaring him to death."_

 _"Killing him. Getting revenge. He is human. He must die."_

 _ **CHICA:** "I'm not going to kill Puppet!"_

 _Chica stands up._

 _"How, dare you disobey me. Now get out there, and KILL THAT FUCKING HUMAN!"_

 _They all flinched at my rage, and immediately stood up. They ran out of the room, and started their routines. I could see the other animatronics were gone from the stage too. Then it hit me. Where was the new one? I searched the main stage to find her. I then searched the hallway and the party rooms. Finally ending up to the female toilets. I didn't feel strange for entering them. And there she was. sat in the corner with her head on her knees. She was short, very short. She had a large jaw lined with sharp teeth and a crystal white body._

 _"Stand up."_

 _She looks up to see me._

 _"I said, stand. Up."_

 _She considered my message immediately, and stood up straight. As to not look scared. I could see right through her though._

 _"There is a human in this building. You will kill him."_

 _ **ANIMATRONIC:** "W-Why?"_

 _"Don't ask questions, just kill it."_

 _She dared not test me and ran past me out of the room._

 _Finally, they were under my control. I heard a scream, then something tumbling over. I ran to the office to see that the new animatronic had gotten into the office, an she was standing in front of a cowering figure on the floor._

 _"Well done. You have my respect."_

 _The others walked in behind me._

 _"Now move."_

 _She stood between me and the human on the floor._

 _ **ANIMATRONIC:** "What are you going to do to him?"_

 _"Are you questioning me?"_

 _ **ANIMATRONIC** "Yes. I am."_

 _I lifted up my right arm and swiped her across he face. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees holding her face. Black blood leaking from her hands. I lifted her up by her neck and brought her eye level with me, she chocked and gagged, pain could be seen in her eyes. She had three deep cuts on the right side of her face and her eye was drained of the normal golden yellow. I stared at her._

 _"Let this be a lesson to you. All of you."_

 _I threw her hard against the wall with a slam and a crack. And she fell to the ground. She barely moved._

 **RETURN.**

The animatronics have had a bad past, especially her. It's not surprising how much respect she has for Foxy. He was the one who helped her. It's strange the affection they have for each other. They don't have brains, but they have souls. That is the only explanation I can think of for this.

FOXANNE: "So, when he comes back, he will join me in the Pirate's Cove?"

"Yes. But you know how you have to act. We don't want anyone to be suspicious. The government let me set up the restaurant because I had managed to convince them that you had all lost your mentality. What I might try to do is-"

I am interrupted by Foxy's shallow breathing suddenly becoming much more, alive.

Annie and I stare at him. He wasn't moving, but he is definitely coming to.

"We need to make sure he comes through calmly. We don't want him to lash out."

FOXANNE: "We should probably leave the room. I know I'd be the first thing he wants to see, but yeah, he needs to come through calmly."

Foxanne goes to the door, I follow her out and close it behind me. We are met with the eyes of the concerned animatronics, Tom and Aiden.

BONNIE: "Is he okay?"

"Yes he is fine. I reckon he will be awake sooner or later."

FOXANNE: "Maybe even within the next couple of minutes."

I go to sit down next to Tom and Aiden. Annie goes to sit with Chica.

"So, as I was talking to Annie before Foxy became a little more alive, I was going to suggest I implement a proper animatronics mode into you guys."

FREDDY: "Why do you suggest that?"

"I think it will help not to raise suspicion. We are trying to hide your conscience from the public."

GOLDIE: "Yeah, Harry has a point Freddy."

Freddy look at us all.

CHICA: "I suppose it would be a good decision. Plus, there won't be a huge amount of work involved, as we are already animatronics. We just need to find a way to put our souls to sleep."

"Maybe I could do something to the-"

I am interrupted by a violent crash and a loud cry out for help. The sound had come from the backroom. I jump up and run to the door, opening it and looking inside, I see Foxy sitting in the corner, cowering and shivering. He was looking around, staring at unseen horrors. I stand back and let Annie into the room. She covers her mouth as she sees the state in which her soul mate is in. She walks over to Foxy. But he stands up threateningly.

FOXY: "Stay back!"

FOXANNE: "Foxy?! It's me? Foxanne. Please calm down."

Annie continues to walk towards him. Foxy then swings his hook hand around.

FOXY: "I said stay back!"

Annie just stares at him.

FOXANNE: "Foxy? What's wrong? Snap out of it!"

Foxy just breaths heavily.

"Foxy, you're dreaming. Wake up."

He just stares at us. He then just slides down slowly onto his backside, and puts his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

FOXY: "G-Guys?"

FOXANNE: "Yes Foxy, it's us."

FOXY: "How, how are you still alive?"

"Foxy. Just calm down. Think straight, deep breaths and wait."

Foxy puts his head against the wall and looks up.

FOXY: "What the hell is going on with me..."

FOXANNE: "It's nothing, you've just been out for a while."

I look left towards an anxious group. I put my thumb up to reassure them he is okay. They continue to talk quietly amongst themselves.

I look back over to Foxy. Annie was slowly walking up to him. Foxy just stared at her, but then moved to the side to let Annie sit next to him. She does so and they stare for a moment. I leave the room and close the door to give them some privacy.

BONNIE: "Is he okay?"

I look over to Freddy. Bonnie, Chica, Goldie, and him were looking up at me expectantly.

"He's fine, just had a bit of a shock. I'm not sure from what though."

CHICA: "Maybe the fact he's been out for 12 years."

"Yes, I understand that yeah, but, when he was screaming to help, Bonn. It seemed like he was trying to do something, or maybe someone was in trouble."

GOLDIE: "Bonn hasn't been around for a long time."

I nod. I then look around and notice the absence of my two friends.

"Where are Aiden and Tom?"

FREDDY: "They went to go and catch up. Apparently it's been a while since they have seen each other."

"It has been yes."

* * *

 **FOXY'S POV. JUST BEFORE AIDEN AND HARRY FINISHED FOXY...**

The tread of my feet is all I hear. The metal had been slightly melted due to the considerable heat of the ground. I was so confused as to where the hell I am. I've been wondering around seeing nothing but, fire. It's like Hell.

I'm surprised I haven't seen SpringTrap and Shadow.

For a second I hear something. Distant. Very distant. my ears perk up so I can hear the sound easier. I turn around and look behind me, where the sound appeared to be originating. The sound becomes more apparent as it slowly gets louder.

Screaming.

My eyesight flashes for a moment. I then find myself standing somewhere different. I look around, and see.

Bonn, Chico, Fred and Mahri?

"Guys?"

BONN: "Hello my friend."

Bonn sounded so, ominous. Like he was trying to scare me.

"How are you all still alive?"

MAHRI: "We aren't."

"Wh-what? What do you mean?"

MAHRI: "This is hell."

I stare at Mahri.

"What have you done wrong to end up here?"

CHICO: "It's not wrong doing that led us here, SpringTrap, Shadow. And their master. They brought us here."

I sit in shock for a moment.

"But..."

I'm lost for words. How would I ever be able to get my friends away from here.

"Talking to your old friend are we?"

A voice out of nowhere comes and talks.

BONN: "Oh shit! NO!"

I look over to Bonn. I see him and the others chained up in a clump.

"What the?"

Suddenly, the ground beneath where they stand sets alight, they start screaming.

"BONN NO! NO GUYS NOOOO!"

My eyesight flashes again. And I wake up. I could feel something inside of me. I try to move, but can't. I look around, my surroundings were drastically different. I was in a wokshop kind of place. I see something pop out of nowhere in the corner of my eye. I look over there. And see the group. Burnt.

I stare in horror as they slowly turn to dust, revealing SpringTrap.

SPRINGTRAP:"Evil. Evil never dies."

He laughs evily, then disapears. I relax for a moment. I see Harry in front of me, next to him, someone I'd never seen before.

He claps his hands together.

HARRY: "I'm done guys. He looks as good as new."

I then see Annie rush over. I try to spring up, but lay still as stone. Why the hell can I not move? How long have I been out?

I then feel incredibly dizzy, and just, black out.


	11. Foxy is Going Insane

Late Saturday night. The animatronics had decided to go into power down, all, except for Foxy. For the past couple of days, he's been very fidgety, and his temper seems to have gone down the drain. He even had a go at Annie for, no particular reason. Since that incident that happened yesterday, he has been staying away from the group.

I sigh, and take a sip of my whiskey. Aiden and Tom had both gone to see their families for dinner, and I was stuck here by myself. I stand up, stretch and scratch my neck. I sigh again and pick up my butterfly knife. I do a couple of double flips and walk over to the door to the room where Foxy was in. I close the knife and put it into my pocket. I look at a little trickle of blood flowing down my finger. I wipe it on my old shirt, and open the door. I look inside and into the left corner of the room. I see Foxy sat in the corner. His head pressed into his knees. I move into the room and close the door behind me. Foxy doesn't move. I move towards him and stop just before him.

"Foxy? Are you awake?"

I knew he was ignoring me. I lift up his head and gasp.

His jaw was gone. Just torn from the hinges. His eyes look up to me. No emotion. He stands up and I back up away from him. His entire left arm was gone, a few wires streaming out of the socket. His left leg was missing the suit and his hole had reappeared on his chest, I could see that a lot of the ribs were missing, and blood was looking through his waist.

He makes a small groaning noise, I could barely make out any words, if that is what he was intending to do. Then he just turns to his right, as if I wasn't there. He walks forward and goes in front of an endo skeleton that sat lily on the table. It was much larger than him, and had lots of yellow suit parts all over it. Next to the endo, a mask that looked like a, yellow Bonnie. My attention is redirected to Foxy as he reaches into his chest and pulls out a wire, spraying black oil and metal clumps everywhere.

"FOXY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Je just ignores me as he strings the wire out of his body, making choking noises as the wire pulls more metal and a clump of tubing with black blood inside of it.

I run out of the room and to was the stage, I quickly switch on Foxanne and shake her awake.

FOXANNE: "Wh-what? Harry?"

"Annie! Get up! Foxy is harming himself!"

Foxanne quickly jumps up and pulls the charging chord out the back of her head. She runs over to the room, with me closely behind. We get onto the room and Foxy is sat on the floor, blood pouring out of his body. Foxanne frantically starts blocking the bleeding, I run out of the room and shake the others awake after switching them on.

GOLDIE: "Urghh, what the hell Harry? What's up?"

"Foxy is glitching out, he's harming himself. Guys get up and help me."

I run back to the room and look down to Foxy. Foxanne had him held to the ground with his arm behind his back, pinning him down.

FOXANNE: "I had to stop him. I can't have him do anymore harm to himself."

"Agreed."

By this time Goldie had come into the room, I look over to him.

"Goldie, grab one of the metal chairs and rope. We need to restrain him."

I look back over to Foxy. nine was repeatedly telling him to stop, but he continued to struggle.

FOXANNE: "Foxy? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Foxy didn't respond, he only let out the occasional grunt from Foxanne's strong grip.

Goldie came in with the chair and I grab it from him. Goldie then goes over to Foxanne and helps lift up Foxy. They then bring him over to the chair. Bonnie and Freddy come in as Goldie and Foxanne force Foxy into the chair.

"Guys, tie him down!"

The pair tie down Foxy's arm then his legs. Foxy continues to struggle, tearing his suit. He carries on for a minute, then just sits and relaxes. Breathing heavily.

We settle down for a moment. We sit down and take a breather, except for Foxanne, who was staring at Foxy.

"What do you think happened to make him do this?"

FREDDY: "I, I don't know."

Foxy looks up at Annie. She looks over to him.

FOXY: "Scarred bitch."

Annie gasps.

GOLIDE: "The fuck Foxy?"

FOXY: "All of you are going to burn. BURN! BURN!"

He starts to struggle violently again. Snapping his jaw towards us aggressively.

Foxanne bursts into tears and runs out of the room. I stand up and ignore Foxy's vicious chomps. i walk out of the room. I turn around just outside the doorway.

"Guys, just leave him. We need to let him rest."

The group acknowledge this and stand up. I walk over to the main hall, where we were sitting.

I sit down. The group come in. Chica could be heard comforting Annie in the girls toilets.

"We need to leave him for a bit. He is freaking out."

BONNIE: "It's the stress of SpringTrap coming back, I know it. It has to be."

"Which really goes to show how much he cares for you guys. Don't let this get to you."

By this time Foxy had calmed down a little. But he was still speaking to himself.

BONNIE: "Hopefully he'll be okay.

"I'm sure he will Bonnie. Don't worry about him, he's strong."

We sit in the lounge for now. I pick up my whiskey glass that had been knocked on the floor. i look down and see the mess on the wooden floor. I sigh and pick up the glass, I grab the bottle and pour only a small amount. I know my limits. I take a sip and put the glass down on the small table in the centre of the circle of chairs we sit on. The animatronics stare at me.

GOLDIE: "What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey. i'm not sure if you guys would be good drinking."

GOLDIE: "I wasn't wanting to try either way. I think I'd explode or something."

I smirk. Goldie is funny yeah, but his old jokes are, really getting old.

"I think we need to close for tomorrow. You lot deserve the rest."

FREDDY: "We're going to go to power down, we need rest either way. It's, two AM."

I look at my watch and sigh.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

I stand up and stretch, then yawn. the animatronics stand up and go to their places on the stage. I decide to leave Annie and Chica for now, as thy would get to sleep in their own time.

Things aren't going so well.

They should improve though.


	12. Evil Makes a Deadly Comeback

I my eyes flutter open as burning pain floods into my back. I groan. I hear a loud crash in front of me and my eyes shoot open. I look forward. And see Annie on the floor in front of the doorway. She was practically screaming in pain. I could see a pool of blood flowing from her body. Her entire left arm was gone. I look above her, and see an animatronic in the doorway. It was a bright blue, with ears like Bonnie and rosy cheeks.

Wait.

That's Bonn.

He laughs and lifts up the white skinny arm that he held in his hand. He had ripped off Annie's arm. I just stare at him as he kicks Annie in the face, cracking the mask and throwing plastic everywhere.

"You were always weak weren't you Foxanne."

Annie doesn't respond. Instead she lays there sobbing.

Bonn lifts up his foot to stomp onto her head, but I scream at him.

"STOP!"

He stops, and looks up at me.

BONN: "Oh, you're awake are you?"

"How are you still alive? And why are you doing this!?"

BONN: "You're Foxy's friend aren't you?"

He steps over Annie as she sobs lightly. He walks over to me slowly.

BONN: "Have you ever felt what it's like to be stuffed?"

I just stare at him. I stand up quickly, looking for an escape.

BONN: "Well, if that's the truth. Then you should know. All humans will know when we are done."

He lunges at me, grabbing my throat and dropping Annie's arm on the floor. He lifts me to the ceiling. I cough and choke.

VOICE: "Bonn. Leave him."

I am dropped to the ground. I grunt as I flop to the tiles. I sit up and cough violently.

I look up and see a very tall, dark purple Freddy.

BONN: "Why? Can't I kill one of these idiots?"

DARK FREDDY: "In good time Bonn. I'll let you do whatever you want to these two once I am done with them."

Bonn groans then nods.

DARK FREDDY: "Bring him to the main hall. I'll let the Fox suffer for a bit."

Bonn grabs me and drags me by my arm. I struggle as he pulls me out of the storage room and into the hallway. Then through the main hall doorway. I am sat in a chair and tied down. I look over my shoulder and I am in a circle with the others, all except Foxy, he was still absent. They were all either asleep or knocked out. I look forward to meet the eyes of a dark version of Bonn.

DARK BONN: "So, who do we have here?"

BONN: "He is a friend of theirs."

DARK BONN: "A friend hm?"

He smirks.

DARK BONN: "I'm surprised this bunch of bolts would ever find friends."

At this time the dark Freddy had broguht out Annie. She was screaming at him to let her go. the dark Freddy forces her into one of the empty chairs to my left, I stare at him over my shoulder. He ties her down and touches the side of her face.

"Don't touch her like that!"

DARK FREDDY: "What you going to do squirt?"

I look forward and meet with the eyes of an overly sexualised chicken animatronic. And a slightly chubbier bear. Chico and Fred.

"Why are you guys doing this? This isn't you!"

CHICO: "We don't even know you."

"Foxy has told me about you!"

For a moment I watch them twitch. They stare at me. I think I have gotten to them. Then I feel a fist come hard across my face. I look to the side and spit out some blood on the floor. I look up and see what must be Mahri. But he was different to what Foxy had always described, he said that his evil facial expressions were gone. But now they are back. His wide mouth, his black squinting eyes and the tear trails.

MAHRI: "Don't even try. They are weak. But not me."

I stare at him, he looks away as I sit up straight again.

FOXANNE: "You lot realise when Foxy comes back, he's gonna kick your asses."

I look over my shoulder to see the dark Freddy going over to Annie.

DARK FREDDY: "Oh, Annie, Annie, Annie, the thing is. Foxy is the one who brought us here."

She just stares at him.

FOXANNE: "W-What?"

DARK FREDDY: "Bring him in."

I look over to the sound of the door to the smaller storage room where Foxy was. A golden rabbit animatronics walks out.

SpringTrap.

And behind him, walks out Foxy. Torn to pieces. He looks over to us.

SPRINGTRAP: "You remember what I said."

Foxy nods, then looks away.

"Foxy! What is going on here!"

The dark Freddy stands between me and Foxy.

DARK FREDDY: "Like I said, he brought us back. All of us. I brought that lot with me to take the bullets, then I'm going to strike. And when the dust settles, the only thing that will be living, will be metal."

I stare at him, what does he mean? Is he going to stuff, everyone? Kill everyone in the most painful way possible?

DARK FREDDY:"And I'm going to start with you."

He grabs me and punches me hard in the head. All I can hear is a high pitched ringing, and the faint screams of Annie and the other animatronics to leave me alone. I am untied by the toys and dragged to the backroom. Foxy and the dark Freddy following close behind. I struggle, twisting in the animatronics grip, but it's not any use. I am forced onto the table and pinned down as the animatronics pull a spare Freddy suit out of a box. I struggle even more as they set the suit on the table.

* * *

 **I'm sorry guys, I had to end it here. A bit of a shocker I hope. The next story will be the last.**

 **6: Finale**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**


	13. Voice Actors Needed for YouTube Series!

**Hello everyone, Haza here.**

 **I have recently posted a video on my YouTube account asking for voice actors for the different characters in my FanFiction called In Their Eyes, and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in participating.**

 **My channel name is THESTORMGAMERhps. It is the latest video I have uploaded. The video will contain instructions on how to enter and submit your voice acting.**

 **Thanks guys.**


	14. Virus

I struggle against the unusually strong rope, tearing into my suit and making me look like my nightmare form.

GOLDIE: "There's no point Chica, we're done for."

I stop struggling.

"Wait, so that's it? You're just going to give up now? Not me."

I think for a moment, what do I have at my disposal to break the ropes?

Then it hits me.

"Guys, one of you try to hit the toggle for the nightmare form."

FREDDY: "You might get stuck Chica, you know we haven't used them for years."

"Just do it!"

Freddy starts moving around, pressing his large hands against my wrists to try and feel around for the round watch like switch.

FREDDY: "Got it."

Freddy twists the switch, it locks and my head opens up, I yelp in pain as it stops for a moment.

BONNIE: "Dammit."

I shake my head and it goes again, I sigh in relief as the ropes are snapped by my neck and overly large beak closing back up. I move off the chair and go over to Annie.

"Annie, break the ropes around my wrists with your teeth, I can't reach."

Annie leans forward slightly and snaps at the ropes, cutting my suit a little.

FOXANNE: "Sorry."

I don't respond as I run over to the storage quietly. I press my head up against the door and listen.

SPRINGTRAP: "What are we going to do with him?"

SHADOW FREDDY: "I'm not sure exactly. I don't want to stuff him yet. I'll let him suffer for now, starve him."

'Then we have time to help.'

I back away form the door and change back into my normal form, I sit back in the chair, and arrange the ropes to look like I was still trapped. I put my arms behinds the chair and sit there. Surely enough the door opens and the whole group of evil fucks comes out.

SpringTrap, Shadow, Bonn, Mahri, Chico and Fred.

Then who is this exactly?

He looks like Shadow, but a Freddy version, his left leg suit was missing, showing the endo skeleton, he was as tall as Bonnie, if not taller, he bared a strange resemblance to Freddy's nightmare form, with the sharp teeth and claws. I stare at him as he closes the door behind him. He looks over to me and I look down. He comes over to me, puts his finger on my chin and lifts my head up to look at him. I let out a tear as his sharp finger tears through my suit.

SHADOW FREDDY: "What's wrong Chica?"

"Fuck you. You turned our friends against us, and you killed Harry!"

I ignore the pain that talking created.

SHADOW FREDDY: "What, I killed a human? Big deal."

He flicks his finger up cutting through my suit leaking blood, my head droops down as he pulls his hand away and licks the blood.

He lets out a small chuckle as he flicks the blood away onto the floor.

SHADOW FREDDY: "Let's go. We have things to do."

The Shadow Freddy walks away from me and goes with the group. As I wait, I hear Foxanne whisper something to me.

FOXANNE: "Chica, check on Foxy and Harry."

I stand up and make sure that the group were gone, I then go to the storage room and open the door quietly, I look back as I enter the room and see Foxanne changing to her nightmare form trying to break the ropes. I turn around and shut the door behind me. I look at harry who was sat limply in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He had blood trickling down from his forehead and mouth. I look left to see Foxy he was staring at me, twitching slightly.

I flinch as I see him, but take note of his stillness.

"Foxy?"

FOXY: "Chica, I can't move. Help."

I go over to him and lift him up. Suddenly he grabs my neck and lunges onto me. Pushing me against the ground. I hit it with a thump and a grunt. I look up at Foxy who was on top of me in an awkward way.

FOXY: "You were always so submissive weren't you?"

"Why- why are you doing this?"

Foxy grips tighter around my neck.

FOXY: "Shutup bitch."

The door swings open, and Foxy is pile drived onto the floor by Goldie, I sit up and cough violently as Goldie punches Foxy in the head multiple times.

GOLDIE: "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep!"

Goldie hits Foxy one more time very hard, and he flops onto the ground. he's knocked out.

The others rush into the room, Foxanne picks me up off the floor, as Freddy grabs Harry and lifts him off the chair. He rushes out the room with Bonnie, I stand up straight and rush out of the room with Foxanne behind me, and with Goldie carrying Harry. I nearly bump right into Bonnie's back as I look away form the two behind me.

"Bonnie?"

I look around her and see SpringTrap stood there.

SPRINGTRAP: "Now where do you think you're going?"

BONNIE: "As far away from here as possible."

"I don't think that is going to happen."

SpringTrap brings up a remote and clicks one of the many buttons. Freddy twitches then simply collapses on the floor. Without taking any chances, Bonnie charges at SpringTrap knocking him down and throwing the remote out of his hand. Bonnie clambers over him and knocks down the door with her momentum. I run past SpringTrap, who was dazed, grabbing the remote and following closely behind Bonnie, with Annie closely behind me. I hear someone fall over, I look behind me and see SpringTrap latching on to Goldie's leg, he had dropped Foxy on the floor and had fallen over, Goldie was kicking at SpringTrap's face. Annie carries on running with Bonnie. But I stop.

GOLDIE: "Chica, take Foxy and go! I'll hold them off!"

"But-"

GOLDIE: "GO!"

I grab Foxy and lace him over my shoulder, I then turn tails and run as fast as I can, as I listen to the shouts of the others coming out of the pizzeria. I keep going, thorugh the trees as not to be seen. I catch sight of Bonnie and Annie waving frantically at me, I run over to them as fast as I can.

BONNIE: "Chica, let me take Foxy."

I take Bonnie's offer and give her the body of the knocked out Foxy.

ANNIE: "Where are we going to go?"

BONNIE: "Canada, back to our home."

Our home wasn't far from here, we picked the location specifically so we could go there in an unlikely situation like this.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Half an hour of running later...**

We get to the front door of the house and push the door open. We were all tired out, but we needed to tie Foxy down, in case the punch to the head didn't get his thoughts straight. I go to the lounge and set him on the metal tabel.

"Guys, we need to work quickly! Just find the damned rope, I'll make sure he doesn't wake up yet."

Bonnie hands me Foxy then I watch as Annie and Bonnie run off to the basement, I look back down to Foxy who was still knocked out. I look at the remote in my other hand. It had a huge amount of switches and toggles, with one main one in the centre. I dared not push it. I examine it closely, looknig at the writing that signifys what each button would do. Most of th writing was just jibberish, like a different language entirely. I turn it over and look on the back, it reads, Wi-Fi Virus Model No. 2.

A Wi-Fi virus? This must be the reason he is acting so aggressively.

Suddenly behind me the cracked TV turns on, I whip around and stare at it. It's just static, then, the image clears and I can see, Mahri?

I could feel my anger grow.

 _MAHRI: "Hopefully this message gets through in time."_

 _Mahri looks behind him, then back at the camera._

 _MAHRI: "The Shadow Freddy exists, I was skeptical about how Goldie described him, but he is real!"_

 _Shouting can be heard in the background.  
_

 _MAHRI: "I have a mesage for the group. We will be coming back down, but we won't be the same, the Shadow Freddy made sure of that, our coding has been changed to be extremelly aggressive towards you all. Reset our programming, and do it any way you can, even if it means corrupting the data, or hurting us. Just do it!"_

 _More shouting can be heard in the background._

 _MAHRI: "As soon as you see this guys, don't hesitate, or we will kill you."_

The TV then sparks and the video stops.

"What the fuck..."

I look back at the remote.

"This must be what he used to change the coding. But how did Mahri record himself? Where was he anyway? How the hell did they come back to life?!"

At this moment, Bonnie and Annie emerged from the basement with rope and chains in their hands. They ocme over to me quickly.

"Alright, just chain his feet together and tie his arms down."

ANNIE: "Is this truly necessary?"

"I think it is Annie, I'll explain what I saw in a moment."


	15. Chica the Chicken Brand Virus Protection

**Author's note: I noticed a mistake that I had made, Freddy was the one transporting Harry, but of course Harry went down with Freddy, so just say that Foxanne picked him up.**

 **On with the chappie!**

* * *

I grab the remote and turn on the TV, there is a large amount of static, I'm praying that I can somehow rewind it to show the message again.

BONNIE: "Something on the TV spooked you Chica?"

"No seriously, look."

I rewind it to the fastest rate, then something passes quickly.

FOXANNE: "What was that?"

"The message."

I fast forward slowly, then play, I get it right on the start of the tape somehow. Mahri appears on the TV.

FOXANNE: "What the fuck does that ass hole want from us."

"Watch."

 _MAHRI: "Hopefully this message gets through in time."_

 _Mahri looks behind him, then back at the camera._

 _MAHRI: "The Shadow Freddy exists, I was skeptical about how Goldie described him, but he is real!"_

 _Shouting can be heard in the background.  
_

 _MAHRI: "I have a mesage for the group. We will be coming back down, but we won't be the same, the Shadow Freddy made sure of that, our coding has been changed to be extremelly aggressive towards you all. Reset our programming, and do it any way you can, even if it means corrupting the data, or hurting us. Just do it!"_

 _More shouting can be heard in the background._

 _MAHRI: "As soon as you see this guys, don't hesitate, or we will kill you."_

The TV once again just shuts off.

"See. That Shadow Freddy has done something to our friends! And it involves this remote."

I turn around to grab the remote then notice something, Foxy is gone.

"Guys, Foxy's gone!."

BONNIE: "What?"

The others look at the table.

FOXANNE: "Quick, we need to find him."

We scatter around the house, Annie searches the ground floor, I go upstairs and Bonnie goes to the basement.

I run up the stairs and look around our rooms.

 **FOXANNE'S POV.**

I run into the spare bedroom to make sure Harry was still there, he is. I sigh in releif and close the door quietly before running off to my room. I swiftly open the door and enter the dark room slowly, I press the light switch, but the lights don't turn on, I flick it up and down, then grumble. Our night vision was never restored. I walk over to my bed in the dim light, nearly tripping over the carpet. i then crouch down and look under the bed, nothing. I hear the door creak closed, before I can look up i feel a sharp pain in the back of my head, I scream in pain as I am lifted onto my back by Foxy, he had his hook wedged into my endo head, blood was going everywhere. I dared not move to not cause myself any more damage. Foxy looks straight at me, crouched down next to me.

"F-Foxy, p-please! Stop!"

FOXY: "My god, all of you are so pathetic."

I stare into his eyes, they were not the usual golden colour, instead they were greyed out, with his pupil tiny, it was twitching like mad.

He pulls the hook out of my head slowly, then grabs my snout forcefully with his hand. I yelp in pain.

FOXY: "Look, Annie, you all just need to give in. You're going to join us."

Foxy then stops, his pupils were almost completely gone from sight. He then just collapses onto me. I just sit there for a moment, expecting him to kill me. Then I hear footsteps, I look left to see Chica, with the remote in her hand.

CHICA: "Thank god it worked."

I lift Foxy off of me slowly, looking into his dead eyes.

"He isn't?"

CHICA: "No, I don't think he's dead."

I breath a sigh of relief and lift him off me completely. I lay him down on his back, I could see a faint amount of gold coming back into his eyes, and his pupils were back in sight. I crouch next to him and stare at his eyes.

"What did you do?"

CHICA: "This remote creates a Wi-Fi virus to any animatronics it is pointed to, luckily I managed to figure that out from the message Mahri had sent us."

I look up to Chica.

"I'm assuming that this virus creates a huge amount of aggression."

I look back down to Foxy, his golden eyes were back, but he still looked dead. At this moment Bonnie walks into the room.

BONNIE: "He's okay?"

I look up to the pair.

"He should be fine, hopefully."

I lift Foxy up onto his bed, laying him there carefully. I then pat the back of my head and wince in pain, I look at my fingers and see the blood on it.

"I just need something to patch up this wound."

"What happened?"

"Foxy had torn his hook into my head."

I walk out of the room past the others to grab a bandage to patch myself up with.

I walk towards the bathroom and open the door. I close it behind me and open one of the cabinets, I grab a bandage and wrap it around my head like Foxy's eyepatch. It seemed like a good idea.

I return to the room with the bandage around my head. The others were both sat on my bed looking at Foxy. They look up when I enter the room.

BONNIE: "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

BONNIE: "Good, he's breathing normally now, he'll be fine. Just give him a couple more minuted I reckon."

I go to sit on the side of Foxy's bed next to him. I could feel myself welling up, I sniff and wipe my eyes.

"I can't believe they would make him do this to us."

CHICA: "Atleast he is okay Annie."

I nod, then sit back against the wall. I put my knees up to my head and rest my head on them. I stare forward, then just close my eyes.


	16. Evil's comeback has failed

**FOXY'S POV.**

We stand at the entrance to the pizzeria. The five of us. Harry had awoken and was confident to help us. He had gone back to his apartment, and grabbed a pressure proof vest, some adrenaline shots, and his Magnum bolt-action rifle. He was good in his choices. He looked ready to go into a war. And so did we. We had all grabbed our armour, which we had made for fun. All the girls had stick out chest plates, with many plated stomach areas to move around more freely, they all had different colours too. Chica had gold, Foxanne had red, Bonnie had black, I however, stuck with my colour, and had red armour. Harry of course had his camouflaged vest. We all held helmets in our hands, Bonnie's, Annie's and my helmets had holes in them for our ears.

A war, is probably what this will turn out to be.

But they will pay.

"Do you have the remote Foxanne?"

I look back at her.

I confidently push the door open, we crowd in, Harry flicks the safety on his rifle to fire and bring the gun up to his shoulder, whilst chambering a 308. We look forward as we crowd in. There they stand.

SpringTrap, Shadow Freddy, Shadow, Bonn, Chico, Fred, Mahri, Freddy and Goldie.

SPRINGTRAP: "So. You did come back. And I suppose you have my remote?"

"Yeah, we do. But we aren't giving it back."

SPRINGTRAP: "Aww, but it's mine."

SpringTrap hisses with laughter. We stand there staring at him.

Goldie tries to push past SpringTrap, but SpringTrap stops him.

SPRINGTRAP: "You will all watch your friend die, by my hands. Then I will watch all of you die, by the hands of them."

"Not fuckin' likely."

He just smirks. We both walk forwards. I bring up my fists, he just keeps his hands by his side. We start to circle each other.

"All this pain. All this suffering you have caused us. What good has it brought you?"

SPRINGTRAP: "I don't give a shit about how you feel, or how those idiots feel behind you. That's all the motivation I need to want to kill you. Slowly."

I charge him, he ducks underneath my swing at his face, and grabs my side. He squeezes hard, then tears a large chunk of my suit off my side. I scream in pain, and he knees me in the stomach. He then grabs my neck and lifts me up. He then body slams me head first into the ground. I could feel my helmet crack, and I lost the sight in one of my eyes. He then throws me at the group. I end up hitting into to Bonnie, and we fall over.

SPRINGTRAP: "You weakling."

He laughs evilly.

Harry had had enough, he lifts up his rifle and takes one quick shot to the side of SpringTrap's face. The magnum bullet goes through his mask, and into his endo-skeleton head, it then goes out the back of his head. He twitches for a moment, then stares at Harry. His face, torn to pieces, and his eye was almost hanging out the socket. SpringTrap charges at Harry, who unloads another panic round into SpringTrap's body, he is unscathed by the shot and picks up Harry by his arms, and pins him against the wall. SpringTrap then grabs Harry's wrist, and yanks. His entire left forearm comes off, ripping the flesh and bone just before the elbow joint. He screams in pain. SpringTrap then just lets Harry flop to the ground, I could see his happiness.

FOXANNE: "You, MOTHER FUCKER!"

Annie and Bonnie charge SpringTrap, slamming him to the ground, whilst Chica goes to Harry with one of the adrenaline shots. I stand up and hold my side, it was bleeding like mad, but I stood strong. Then I look down, I see the remote. I quickly go down and grab it. I look over to Annie, she was pounding SpringTrap's face with her fists, tears coming out of her eyes. I look forward and hold the remote out in front of me, pointed at the group who stood before me. I could see them shocked, all except for Shadow and Shadow Freddy, who stand there with smug faces. I press the button and Bonn, Chico, Fred, Mahri, Freddy and Goldie, all drop down, looking dead. Shadow then charges me unexpectedly. I back up, but then Bonnie comes running in and completely slams into Shadow, she carries on with him, slamming his old fragile body into the wall, breaking his endo-skeleton. I could hear the gears squeaking, but I couldn't tell the difference between that sound, and his screaming. Bonnie then gets on her knees, and starts pounding down on Shadow's face, breaking it. I look forward.

The Shadow Freddy looked scared, but he was trying his best to hide it.

I then look over to Annie, she was stood up, with SpringTrap's head in her hands, and Harry over her shoulder, with the adrenaline shot in his arm. She walks over to me, with Chica closely behind her.

FOXANNE: "I'm going to take him to the nearest hospital."

"But the humans will see you!"

FOXANNE: "I don't care right now, all I need is for Harry to be alive."

I look at her for a moment, then nod, she waves for Chica to accompany her, and they run outside.

I then look forward.

Shadow Freddy, was the only one left.

SHADOW FREDDY: "So, you think I will go down as easily as them?"

"No, but you know that evil never prevails."

SHADOW FREDDY: "Oh does it? I'm here to test that theory."

Shadow Freddy then charges me, I charge him too, I quickly switch to my hook hand and swing it as I pass him, he is caught by the hook, and his suit rips. He grabs me and spins my around, slamming me into the floor. I see Bonnie looking at me.

"GO BONNIE! MAKE SURE THEY ARE SAFE!"

She runs out of the room, leaving the dead body of Shadow behind her. I am lifted up to Shadow Freddy's head height. I stare into his glowing red eyes, he then throws me to the other side of the room, I hit the wall and my helmet shatters. My head is vulnerable now. I quickly stand up, but before I can react I am rammed by Shadow Freddy charging me, he hits me in the chest with his shoulder, and throws me into the wall again. He then follows through and punches my chest armour, making it shatter. Shadow Freddy then punches my head repeatedly, making my feel dizzy. He then grabs me around the waist, and throws me against the wall, opposite the entrance, next to the others who were still out cold. I lay on my side, breath wheezing. Shadow Freddy was walking over to finish the job, but he looked up to the entrance, just before he was about to kneel down. I could hear sirens. He looks back down to me, then up again. He then turns around and walks to the entrance. I watch as he disappears from sight. I then hear voices, and figures around me. a pair of blue legs. I try to look up, but my sight was fading. Then I just black out.

?: "Let's get him out of here."

* * *

 **3 Months Later, Mercy Hospital...**

My eyes open. I look around expecting to still be in the pizzeria, but I'm in a, hospital? I look up. No one is here. I look to my right, the sun was rising, so it must be early morning. I sit up, and hold my side in pain. A big chunk of my side was still gone, but it seemed to have been welded together, and the suit sewn together. I look to the table on the side, it had loads of cards on it, saying things like, Get Well Soon. and, Miss You. But once catches my eye. I pick it up. It is the picture of me and Foxanne, making peace signs, the one I usually favour to be on my bedside. I bring it close to my chest, and let some tears out. I cry silently.

Why did this ever have to happen to me?

Why could I not have just died back in '87?

Fate has brought me here.

Something then falls out of the picture frame. I put the picture on the side and unfold the paper, it's a note, form Annie.

I read it.

'Hi Foxy. If you're reading this, then you are finally awake. As of writing this short letter to you, it has been two months since we managed to get you into a hospital. The humans accepted us, and we managed to get you medical attention, as well as Harry, who was let out a couple of days ago. The doctors say he was extremely lucky to be alive, and that if he hadn't that pressure vest on, he would have been killed in the impact with SpringTrap. The adrenaline shot also helped to keep him alive, so aren't we lucky for that. Anyway, I'm writing this purely to say that we are all safe, even though you only care about me ;) We are all healthy, and, pretty surprised too. it turns out that, some stranger had heard the ruckus, and had recorded the whole thing. He posted it on the internet, and, as of now, has over 5 million views on YouTube. You're a star Foxy. I look forward to seeing you again, we visit every weekend and check up on you. I hope we get a little, alone time, too, if you know what I mean ;) We love you Foxy, and I especially do. Thanks for being there, you have been the most influential thing for all of our lives. For me. It's been a great run. And it's over. They are all dead. Goodbye Foxy, and we will see you soon.'

I wipe my eyes, I was tearing up. I could barely hold in the tears. I look at the monitor next to me, it says Saturday. So they would be visiting today. I sigh, and sit back. I close my eyes and decide to get some sleep till they arrived.

* * *

 **12:56...**

I wake up to the sound of sobbing. I open my eyes and look up, Foxanne is crying at my feet, with the others around her, Bonn was comforting her, rubbing calming circles on her back She hadn't realised I was awake. Bonn is the first to notice me awake.

BONN: "Umm, Annie. Look up."

I smile at him, then stare at Annie who rubbed her eyes and looked up. He ears shoot up, and she jumps up. She screams in delight and hugs me. Accidentally hitting my side.

"Owch, Annie, my side still hurts."

ANNIE:"Oh, sorry."

She stands up, staring at me. Then giggles slightly.

"It's good to see you."

ANNIE: "You've been gone for three months! No shit it's good to see you!"

I sit up and grunt.

"So, what did I miss."

ANNIE: "I wrote a little note for you, but I'm assuming you-"

"I read it. I woke this morning. brought tears to my eyes, thanks."

ANNIE: "You are welcome."

Bonn steps forward.

BONN: "The only thing that has changed since the note, is we are getting a huge amount of attention from the government. They want to have a private meeting with all of us after you wake up and feel better."

"Huh."

I look towards Harry, who had a prosthetic arm where it had been torn off. He sees me looking at it, then lifts it up.

HARRY: "Hey look, I'm half one of you guys now."

We all laugh at his joke.

"So, how long till I'm out?"

BONNIE: "The doctors said about another week, then your wound will be healed enough for you to walk well."

"Oh thank god, expected it to be another month."

BONN: "Nah."

"Well, because of the note. I'm going to say, that I am so happy that I have been influential to you all. It's a great feeling."

ANNIE: "Thanks Foxy."

Annie hugs me again, I ignore the pain, they all gather round me for a group hug, I chuckle, they start laughing.

I think to myself.

'This isn't the end though. Shadow Freddy is still around. But we'll find him.

And we will kill him.'

* * *

 **This may seem like an ending enough, but I have one more chapter to go, it will set the stage for the next story. Endgame.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this, wildly different adventure. I have enjoyed writing it, and by far I think it is my second favourite story. After Tears of course.** **I will plan Endgame over the summer holidays guys. I want it to be a good story.**

 **In Their Eyes will return.**

 **One last time.**


	17. A time and a place for, The Endgame

2 Weeks Later...

Bonn, Annie, Harry and I were walking through the Whitehouse in Washington DC. We were finally visiting the president. He had sent us a private E-mail with a face recording from the president himself. All he revealed is that he wanted us to come to Washington DC, and that an escort would be there to pick us up. The others had decided to stay home, and make sure nothing bad happens. While we were in Washington. We are escorted to a large room, inside there is a curved table and a chair. A man is stood looking out of the window.

ESCORT: "Mr. President, the animatronics are here."

PRESIDENT: "Thank you Alex."

The man escorting us leaves us in the room, and shuts the door behind him. The man facing the window turns around and sits in his big office chair. He turns to face us, then offers is seats. We all sit down in front of the desk.

PRESIDENT:"So. Here I am sat with a, man, should I say, that has saved the world back in 1987."

"Yes sir, that is me."

PRESIDENT: "Well, I am grateful. But have a question for you and your friends."

I tilt my head.

PRESIDENT: "I was watching the video in which you, and your friends star in. And your performance was rather staggering. So it's my intention to put you and your friends in a newly formed special operations unit, working undercover in Syria."

FOXANNE:"What will we do, Mr. President?"

PRESIDENT: "You will help with the war against the extremists."

I think about it for a second.

"I, don't believe I want to be involved in any more violence, Mr. President. Sorry to burst your bubble, but me and my friends are finished with fighting. We just want to live our lives, with each other."

PRESIDENT: "Okay, Foxy. I respect your decision. You will now be escorted out. Are you sure you wouldn't reconsider? We would greatly appreciate of your help."

"No Mr. President. We're done."

He smiles at us, and the doors open. We stand up.

PRESIDENT: "Thank you for your service."

"You are welcome Mr. President."

We are then escorted out of the building. We now just need to jump on our flight back.

Back at the house in Canada.

I knock on the door, it opens and I am welcomed by an unfamiliar face.

HARRY: "Will?"

I turn around and look at Harry, who seemed very happy. Harry pushes past me and goes over to this person at the door.

WILL: "Hi Harry, I heard what happened, and even saw the video. That was crazy man, you and your unlikely friends are famous."

HARRY: "I know right, it's awesome."

WILL: "Come inside, Haydn, Tom, Aiden and Giorgio are eager to see you."

Will goes out of our way, and we come inside. Harry goes over to sit with his friends, with Will close behind him. They were looking at the others in astonishment. They must have been talking about their fucked up past, as they barely considered Harry's presence. I watch them, Bonnie and Mahri were in the middle of telling the grip the story of Majri's past. Even acting out some of the parts. Bonnie beckons Bonn to come over to them, he does so. Bonnie then stops to ask Annie and I to come too.

BONNIE: "Hey. Come help us act it out and make it seem more interesting."

"Where in the story are you at?"

CHICA: "Near the start."

I look down at Annie, she had a smirk on her face, knowing what I was playing at.

"Come get us when you need us to act."

I chuckle.

Bonnie sighs, then carries on narrating the story. I walk past the commotion in the lounge, and go into my room, with Annie close behind me. She shuts the door behind her. I turn around confused before I am jumped by Annie. She piles me into the floor, and sits across my waist. Wrapping her arms around the back of my neck, she comes close to my face. I felt awkward, but not too much.

FOXANNE: "Thanks for being there Foxy. It's been a great run."

I gently put my hand on the side of her face.

"It's not over yet. We still have a lifetime ahead of us, for however long we will live. And I'll spend it with you."

She leans down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her down onto me, I felt so strange, but comfortable. We sit their, kissing for a couple minutes. I push her off me and stand up. I lift her up off the floor and toss her onto my bed. I then sit the same way she was, over the top of me. I kiss her gently on her forehead and then her lips. I pull back, and she smiles. I smile back at her.

The door opens, I look back and see Bonn.

FOXANNE: "Annie, it's your-. Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?"

He leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

FOXANNE: "I bet all you want to do is watch you perv."

Annie smirks. I stand up, and get off the bed. Annie closely behind me. Bonn just rolls his eyes then points into the lounge.

BONN: "Don't worry, I've got Chico for that."

"Wow, you really just went there."

He walks out of the room, I follow behind him. He gets in front of the humans who were sat down watching.

MAHRI: "You aren't in yet Foxy. You go sit with the guys."

I sit with the guys, and look up to the others. They start to act it out.

BONNIE: "So what? What interest are we to have in him apart from scaring him to death."

MAHRI: "Killing him. Getting revenge. He is human. He must die."

CHICA: "I'm not going to kill Puppet!"

Chica stands up.

MAHRI: "How, dare you disobey me. Now get out there, and KILL THAT FUCKING HUMAN!"

They all flinched at Mahri's rage, and immediately stood up. Theu pretended to run out of their room. Then Mahri pretends o search for someone, he look at Annie, who had sat down with her knees pressed up against her chest.

MAHRI: "Stand up."

She looks up to see Mahri.

MAHRI: "I said, stand. Up."

I watch intently, knowing the whole story of Mahri, kind of ruined the whole thing for me, but I still enjoyed watching my friends act. Before long, it was time for me to start acting. I acted out my experience with dealing with SpringTrap for the first time, then, acted out when I went all alone to deal with the same monstrosity over again. After that, we acted out the events that led up to where we are now.

After the acting...

I lay the sleeping Annie down onto her bed carefully. I sit and stare at her for a moment, then kiss her forehead and pull the covers over her.

I the go over to my bed, and sit on it.

'So, is this it?

Will the government do our dirty work and deal with Shadow Freddy when they find him?'

There's no need to get stressed about it.

But there will be a time and a place.

For the Endgame.

THE END.


	18. New Story?

Now, here's a question fro my viewers;

Who would like to see a FNAF: Sister Location story? I have been thinking about it since the teaser came out, and I thought that once more information about the game is released, I should make a new story based around it.

If you guys would like it, should I base the story off of any of my previous universes? Or should I make a new one entirely.

Let me know what you all think, and I'll see what happens. I may even finish Red's Lament, but that will have to wait, for now.


End file.
